in from the cold
by timidvampire
Summary: Bella arrived at Grandma Cullen's house seeking shelter one stormy evening. She was surprised at what and who she found there. All human. a little swearing and some lemons to follow. MA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ~ I don't own Twilight or any of the people in it. I do enjoy having a wee think about what they might get up to. This is an all human story, and will include lemons at a later date, so if you are not old enough to read naughty stuff then step away from this story now…

In from the cold. Chapter 1. 

**Bella's POV.**

I knew I should have left Charlie's house hours ago, the weather was getting worse, and I was absolutely freezing. My truck was making the strangest noise and just as I worried about it, the noise stopped and so did my truck, coming to a complete standstill, it shuddered and died.

"Shit!"

My dog Jake sat upright from the seat beside me where he had been sleeping and looked out of the window.

Sighing as I pulled out my cell phone, only to discover it had no signal at all…just when you think it couldn't get any worse…it really just had.

We were almost back in town but not close enough for me to walk home. I was just about ten minutes away from my best friend Alice's Grandma's house.

Jake and I could walk there and wait till the weather broke a bit. I put on my coat, grabbed Jake's lead and the overnight bag I had taken to Charlie's before we set off down the road to Grandma Cullen's house.

The snow was coming down hard now, biting cold winds nipping my cheeks and stinging my eyes. Jake pulled me along towards our destination, his thick coat thankfully protecting him from the bitter winter weather.

Jake had walked this road to Grandma's Swan's house a few times before and it was almost as if he was leading me to shelter. I swear he was more than a dog to me.

He was my companion, my protector, my confidence.

When Charlie took him home a few years ago, he was just a bundle of fluff that I fell in love with.

Charlie's best mate Billy's dog had littered 6 puppies and my father hated me being alone so much he thought Jake would be good for me.

And Charlie was so right!

I never felt scared with this huge ball of fluff beside me. We went everywhere together. Turning onto the private road gave us some shelter from freezing wind as the tree's lined up guarding the road. A few moments later we were outside the front door, I could see lights on inside and sighed at the relief of knowing we would soon be inside in the warmth.

Opening the door, I call out hello as we walked into the front porch.

I brushed the snow off Jakes back and heard the inside door open but didn't look up as I bent down took off my boots. "Hello Grandma, I hope you don't mind, my truck broke down and I…"

I heard someone cough before I turned round to see Alice's older and very half naked brother standing there looking down at me wearing nothing but a towel and a smile!

"Come in from the cold Bella." he laughed seeing the expression on my face.

"Holly shit!"

I fell over, hit my head off the door frame.

Suddenly I lunged forward as the lead wrapped around my wrist and still clipped to Jakes harness jerked forward, pulling me as he took off and ran at full speed into the house, dragging me with him on the polished wooden floors, straight past Edward, snagging his towel, taking me and it at full speed into the hallway before I could let go!

I collapsed on the floor and lay there face down. Completely mortified!

I did could look up, but I did not look back at Edward who I knew now had to be standing in the front porch now _completely_ naked.

I would just lie here and I would wake up from this nightmare at any moment. I was trying to convince myself this was all just a bad dream.

That was it… just a bad dream.

Why was I dreaming about Edward? I had not seen him in a few years…sure he was good looking but I had not had a sex dream about him in such a long time.

"No sex dreams about me in a long time Bella? That disappoints me. Can I have my towel back please?"

"Shit…did I say that out loud?"

"Yes." He chuckled at me.

"This is not a dream?"

"Bella… I am freezing my balls off here…Towel…? Please?"

I kept my head down and raised my arm up quickly to offer the towel to him, only to discover he was standing closer to me than I expected.

Well actually he was kneeling down beside me and I had just knocked him in the balls with my fist that was gripping onto his towel!

He winced and fell backwards onto the floor before he started laughing.

That was until Jake came bounding back through into the hall and jumped right on top of him, his claws grazing Edward's naked skin, the force of the leap smashing Edward's back and head onto the floor behind him.

"Jake OFF!" I shouted, trying to pull his body from Edward's as best as I could. Edward was still laughing, Jake thought it was a game and started licking Edward's face!

I managed to get a good hold of his harness and pulled with all I had, Jake just turned to look at me. He was so much stronger than I was.

I had no chance of moving him an inch. "Jake…so help me…**get off** him NOW!"

Jake sat on Edward's body, his paws at either side of Edward's face. He turned his head to the side, his drooling tongue hanging to the side, he was taunting me.

"This is not a game Jacob Swan. You get off him now…I mean it…Now!"

Jake lay down along the length of Edward body and rested his head on his shoulder.

Edward was trying not to laugh but I could see his body shaking causing Jakes whole body to shudder ever so slightly.

"See you have this under control Bella." He burst out laughing.

"Yeah, seems so eh." I sighed. "I am so sorry Edward."

"Emily!" He called.

Who was Emily? Was it his wife or Girlfriend?

All of a sudden this beautiful black Labrador appeared at top of the hall way, Jake's lifted his head a looked at this doggy girl in front of him.

His tail started wagging tickling Edward's skin.

"Emily, come here." He encouraged his shy dog.

She trotted along and looked cautiously at the sight before her, before stopping beside me, going no closer to Edward or Jake.

"Go see her Jake." He told my disobedient dog.

Jake didn't move but just looked at me.

I was not sure if he was asking me if he could go to see the new girl or if he thought he best stay and protect me from Edward.

I moved over to Emily and sat beside her.

"Hello beautiful girl."

I started to stroke her ear and she moved closer to me.

"You are _so_ pretty." I murmured.

Jake whined but still didn't move.

Emily lay down on her side, completely submissive but watching Jake with caution.

"You have such pretty eyes Emily." I moved my hand to stroke her soft fur as Jake watched our interactions.

Slowly he got up off Edward and started walking towards me and Emily. He sniffed her ears and wagged his tail before moving around and checking out her tail end.

"Jake. She is a lady don't be messing with her bits!" I scolded embarrassed at his actions.

"It is what dogs do." Edward explained. "They look at each other, check out the tail end and make introductions that way."

I turned to look at him, forgetting he was naked, only to discover him lying on his side completely exposed to me!

I blushed and looked away but he had caught me checking out his tail end but he burst out laughing before grabbing his towel, stood up, wrapped it around his body and walked over toward me. Edward offered me his hand and I accepted his help standing up suddenly finding myself face to face with is glorious naked chest, my hand resting next to his nipple.

I sighed before blushing at the close position of our bodies. We stood there for a brief second and all too soon I heard his honey voice disturbing my blissful moment.

"Bella?"

Mmmmm?"

"As much as I am enjoying this embrace…do you think I could go and get dressed, make you a warm drink? Maybe then you can explain to me what I have done to deserve such a wonderful start to my evening?"

"Sure sure Edward."

"Then you need to let go of me…" He chuckled.

I opened my eyes to discover both my arms had somehow made their way around Edward's body, just like his arms had done on mine. My head was rested on his chest and his cheek touched the top of my head.

I looked up and his fingers touched the blush on my cheek. His smile melted my very core.

"Bella…take off that wet coat and I will bring you a towel to dry your hair."

I jumped back and started to mumble my apologies to him, but he had gone. I removed my coat and hung it up, standing there for a brief moment before making my way into the kitchen.

Both dogs followed me and I put the kettle on to boil.

I had done this so many times in this kitchen before, Grandma Cullen was such a sweet lady and I used to visit with Alice and then on my own when I was passing, I would make her a cup of tea and we would chat away.

"Here you go." Edward had appeared with a towel and some dry clothes for me. "They will be a bit big but are warm and dry." I took them before going to the bathroom to change. His tee shirt fell to my knees, and I had to fold the top of his sweat pants several times over just so I could see my feet!

I returned to find Edward feeding both dogs a biscuit. He looked up at me and smiled, his whole face lighting up and eyes twinkling.

"Now Miss Swan, what can I do for you this evening?"

"I was looking for Grandma Cullen." I explained as I sat down on a stool beside him.

I explained about my truck breaking down as he poured a cup of tea, adding milk before handing it to me, a spark of electricity passing between our fingers as they touched.

"She has moved to a retirement village in the city. I bought this house from her and moved in last week."

He lifted his hand up and gently pushed a curl behind my ear away from my face.

"I see." I was not usually lost for words.

"I will wait till the storm eases and make my way home out of your way."

"Or you can stay here till the storm has passed and I will see about getting Sam to fix your truck when he can."

Edward spoke softly and warmly his gaze never leaving mine.

"Stay here? With you…?"

"With me…Yes…" He nodded.

I looked away, lost in my own thoughts. I had always liked Alice's brothers. Her whole family were so kind and welcoming to me, they had been ever since my mother died and it had just been me and Charlie all alone.

Edward had been a good friend to me. He treated me kindly and with respect, but tonight he looked at me differently. I didn't know quite what I saw in his eyes.

"Do you need to call anyone to let them know where you are?"

I shook my head. "Oh I best let Charlie to know I am safe."

I sent him a text telling him I was at Grandma Cullen's house. I left out the bit about her not being here and me being alone with Edward. Charlie replied telling me to take care and he would talk to me tomorrow.

"Come on let's find a comfy place to sit."

Edward offered me his hand and with questioning it I slipped my hand into his and started to follow him to the living room. Instead of all the furniture there was a TV, a stereo and a rug with a huge bed on it!

No chairs, no sofa, nothing else.

Edward looked at the puzzled expression on my face.

"Oh I have the use of a sanding machine and I have stripped all the floors in the bedrooms and office ready to be varnished. I moved the bed in here out of the way and to make the most of the fire." He explained.

"So where are the other beds?" I asked.

"I don't own any other beds Bella."

"So if I was to stay here tonight…you don't have a sofa or bed I can sleep on?" I questioned him.

"Oh, I see, em no… look you take the bed and I will sleep on the floor." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You will not! I will take the floor." I argued.

"We have shared one before." Edward laughed.

"We were children Edward!" I giggled.

"It is cold outside, you cannot go home tonight, I have a warm house, and a bed beside the fire. Stay."

I looked down to see Jake and Emily had snuggled up together in the dog basket beside the fireplace.

I really had no choice in the matter, I had to stay here with him...and to be honest, right now I did not want to be anywhere else than here with Edward right beside me.

~oOo~

A/N… do you want to see any more?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ~ Wow! I am really chuffed this wee story has got so many story alerts already! Thank you if you have added me. Say hello and let me know what you think please. Xx**

**Disclaimer, you know who owns the Twilight people. **

In from the cold ~ Chapter 2

I could do this, right? It was a huge bed, it was that or I would be sleeping on a cold wooden floor. We would be in the same room anyway. I could not go out into the storm…Jake was already asleep…snuggled up with Emily.

"Bella would you like some hot chocolate, more tea or anything?"

I looked at the beautiful man standing beside me.

"No thanks Edward."

He walked over to the TV, switched it on, and picked up the remote control before walking back over to his bed or our bed as it would soon be.

"Do you have a side you prefer to sleep on?" he asked as he pulled the bed covers back.

I shook my head as he jumped onto the bed and pulled the blanket up towards him. I watched him tilt his head to the side before he patted the bed and smiled at me.

"Come on Swan, I don't bite. Jump on board!"

I wandered over and sat right on the edge of the bed, took a deep breath before swinging my legs round and sitting up beside him. Edward pulled the blankets up and over us, I sat back into the pillows, relishing the softness behind me. I sighed at the warmth of the blankets, and maybe even the warmth coming from Edward's body.

Relaxing and settling down I started watching the TV before my eyes became heavy and my head fell to the side. I was vaguely aware of something pulling me down the bed as I snuggled into the source of heat in the bed before I dreamed of green eyes and a crooked smile.

As my eyes struggled to open I realised I could feel someone breathing on my hair, it was probably Jake on my bed again. I cuddled the pillow more as I tried to figure out what was going on. The pillow moved slightly, and I could feel a heart beat coming from it…that's strange.

SHIT!

It was not a pillow, I was snuggled up in Edward's embrace, and my face was on his chest, his arm was wrapped around me. I tried to move out of his hold without waking him.

"Not so fast there Miss Wriggles…" He yawned before pulling me tighter into his hold. "The fire has gone out and you are keeping me warm."

I laughed and shook my head. "Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to invade your space." "It's ok you were probably making the most of the heat I was giving off." He laughed.

"Yeah…that will be what it was Edward!" I nodded and giggled.

"Do you think it is still snowing?" I asked.

"It was when I let Emily and Jake out a wee while ago."

"Right…is it ok if I stay a bit longer today?"

"Uh huh, go back to sleep Bella." Edward mumbled.

"Need to use your bathroom first." I yawned.

He moaned before letting me out of his hold, telling me to hurry back.

I got up and ran to the bathroom, it was freezing.

It wasn't till I jumped back into bed and Edward pulled me in close that I realised I had at some point over night lost the sweat pants I had been wearing; I sat up quickly and looked at him. "Where did my clothes go?"

"What?" he looked puzzled at me.

"I don't know, you were wriggling around at some point, your legs were kicking about." I looked down at the bottom of the bed as saw the pants hanging out under the blankets.

"I am so glad I kept my panties on…" I murmured.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that very same thing." Edward laughed.

I blushed and gave his chest a push.

"Oh be quiet and get your skinny legs back in here and cuddle up, I need more sleep." He moaned.

"Is this weird?" I asked him as I moved back over towards him.

"NO!" He yelped as my cold skin made contact with his. "But you are bloody freezing!" He squealed as I now purposely touched him with my freezing cold feet.

I giggled and tried to attack him again with my feet pressing against his hot body. Before I knew what was happening our legs were tangled together, our arms wrapped around each other and Edward had pulled me up on top of his body…we were laughing like crazy people.

Suddenly, our eyes met, I licked my lips before biting down on my bottom lip, Edward's eyes darkened as his head moved towards mine.

Just as our lips almost touched the bed moved and Jake and Emily bounced up, excited by our laughter and jumped all over the two of us. Emily was licking Edward's cheek and softly woofing while Jake bounced on the bed barking his head off, breaking the moment and knocking us apart. I almost fell out of the bed, squealing as I held onto the covers trying to prevent my fall.

Edward grasped the blankets and his arm moved down to hold onto mine as he shouted at the dogs to get off the bed. I felt him pull me up before falling against his chest, knocking the wind out of myself!

Edward chuckled as he held me tightly against his body.

"Bella Swan…" He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

I gulped trying so hard not to ask him to kiss me.

I wanted to taste his lips. Was he thinking the same thing? His head cocked to the side, it was as if he was trying to figure out some puzzle.

"I think… I want…" I looked at him, he was my best friend's brother this could be a complete disaster if it got messy. "I want…"

He smiled at me, a smirked twitching on his beautiful mouth. "I err…a cup of tea!"

I jumped out of his arms and ran over towards the kitchen to put the kettle on, I heard him sigh as he fell back onto the bed.

Standing in front of the kitchen sink, I filled the kettle and switched it on. My head came down to rest on the worktop. What had I almost done? Just as the kettle came to boil a few minutes later I felt his hand on the small of my back.

"Bella…are you ok?" I nodded after sighing. His didn't lift his hand from me, but rubbed small circles as he reached above to take mugs out of the cupboard.

"Would you like some toast or anything?"

"Yes please." I whispered.

I could hear him working beside me, his hand still never moving away from my back.

"Bella please look at me Honey?"

I turned my head to the side. He bent down so he was also leaning on the work top his eyes level with mine.

I tried to smile; my heart reminded me how I had always really liked Edward.

We had grown up together, played together, went to school together. I was devastated when he went away to University. We lost contact, but Alice kept me informed of how he was doing. I saw him now and again on the holidays, but it was not the same.

He had a strawberry blonde with him last Christmas; I had dropped off gifts and quickly left. I didn't want to see him with her. She was beautiful. My head was telling me how he was Edward Cullen completely out of my reach.

Yet here I was, standing here before him, in his tee shirt…his hand was on my back. What must he think of me just now? I was plain Isabella Swan, standing here in his home… after sleeping in his bed… in hardly any clothes…

"I don't do this Edward." I whispered.

"Do what Honey?" he asked, his hand moving up from my back, pushing the hair off my face and tucking it behind my ear before he returned it to my back.

"This, I don't get into bed with men, I don't you know…I have never…" I blushed furiously now.

"I know Bella, I know you. I have known you all your life." His hand touched my flushed cheek. I sighed at the contact.

"I like you Bella." he smiled gently.

"I like you too Edward." I whispered back. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes, relishing his lips on my skin.

"I really like you. I have liked you for a long time but you were my sister's best friend and I never thought you were interested in me." He spoke quietly.

I blinked at him. "You _liked me…_ like me?" I asked.

"Yes." He chuckled. "I really like you."

I sighed. "I feel like a school girl."

"Do you? Why?" he chuckled.

"I used to tell Alice that I really liked someone and I would never tell her it was you."

"I wish you had told me back then." His fingers moved to caress my cheek.

The toast popped up and Edward stood up before he moved closer to me. "Come here." He pulled me into his arms.

"Let's get this toast sorted, make some tea and go back to bed to talk about this properly, you will be getting so cold." I nodded into his chest, inhaling the familiar scent that was pure Edward, cinnamon, mint and almost chocolate. He always smelt so good.

He kissed my forehead again, his hands moved down to my waist before he lifted me up on the worktop counter before sitting me down. I squealed at the cold surface below my exposed skin, I tried to pull the tee shirt down to cover my legs a little as I realised just how much skin I was showing.

"I have seen your beautiful legs before Honey." Edward laughed. "We spent a lot of time together at your family's pool in the summers didn't we?" I agreed.

Edward buttered the toast and offered various topping for us to choose from. The tray was set. Edward lifted me down from the worktop. "I could have done that myself." I giggled. "I know, but this way I get to hold you again." He shrugged his shoulders as he explained his actions to me.

He balanced the tray with one hand and offered me his other one. "Come on, you are getting cold."

I took his hand, delighted at how comforting this contact was between us, and followed him back into the living room.

Letting go of my hand he took the tray and sat it down on the small table beside the bed. "Get back under the covers Honey." Edward pulled the blankets back before covering me back up once I had jumped back into bed.

He started to walk away from me. "Are you not coming back to bed?" I asked nervously. Edward smiled at me.

"I am just going to get the fire started again."

Once it was roaring back to life Edward pulled back the blankets and moved over to sit beside me. I passed him his mug of tea and sat the plate of toast on my knee, we shared it quietly together.

Once we were finished, he moved the mugs and plate to his table and turned to face me.

"Will you lie down and cuddle in with me Honey?" I nodded silently, moving towards him and settling in his arms, laying my head down on his shoulder.

My arm draped over his chest and he pulled me tighter.

"Do you want to get some more sleep?"

I shook my head I was too on edge to sleep.

"Do you want to talk about what is happening here?"

I nodded unable to reply.

"I would like to see more of you." He whispered. I turned my head up to look at him shocked.

"What I mean is I would like to see you again, to spend time with you… take you on a date." He laughed.

"Oh, I would like that too." I giggled. "Edward, I have been on a few dates, but I have never been serious with a guy." I hid my face back down in his chest.

"That's ok Honey…I am no expert myself."

"I thought you were with Tanya. Alice said it was serious."

"Tanya was serious, but more so about marring me for my name and money." He sighed. "Not serious enough to stay faithful to me though. Thankfully I found her and Felix before we got engaged or anything."

"No! I am sorry Edward." I moved to sit up so I could look into his beautiful eyes.

"I was upset, but I am not sorry now, I have you here in my arms, what is there to be sorry about?"

I smiled before snuggling back down in his embrace.

"What about you Bella? I heard there was a young man, a few dates?"

"How did you know?"

"Alice and Esme…oh and Charlie…"

"My dad told you?"

"Well yes, he was busy telling my dad about James getting bitten by Jake, and I asked him what happened." Edward laughed.

"James…he tried to kiss me, I didn't want him to." I shuddered at the memory.

"We were standing at my Dad's front door, he had dropped me off, he kept asking me to see him again but he scared me." Edward pulled me a little closer and buried his nose in my hair. I sighed and relaxed a little before continuing my story.

"I told him I didn't think it was a good idea, he called me a tease and grabbed me, Jake had run round to the back of the house, out the kitchen door and appeared at my front door, baring his teeth and looking like a huge wolf!" I whispered now, hating the memory of James, thankful for Jakes protection.

"James went to push me and Jake lunged at him, biting him in the groin. Charlie appeared home and had seen the whole thing, along with Sam his deputy, they arrested James and discovered he had other accusations of assault against him. I had a lucky escape."

"I never knew that Bella. I heard that he tried to kiss you and Jake bit him, like he was jealous or something."

"I asked Dad not to tell anyone."

"Why?"

"I was ashamed. James said I was a tease and I had encouraged him."

I started to move back and pull away from his body.

"Oh Edward, please, I am not a tease, yet here I am in your arms wearing very little, what must you think of me?" I panicked.

"No I don't think you are a tease, stay Bella, please?"

I sat back but didn't get out of the bed.

"I won't hurt you Bella, I promise."

I nodded; this was Edward, my sweet Edward who I had known forever. He was the boy who cleaned my scraped knee for me when I fell down as a clumsy child. He was the boy who shared his school lunch with me when I left mine at home. This was the teenager who taught me to swim, and never let me go till I was ready to swim alone. He was more than Alice's older brother, he had been my friend. He had called round at my house to see me, to watch TV with me when Charlie worked late. How had I not seen this?

"You cared about me, not just as Alice's friend?" I asked him.

"Yes." He smiled at me. He was lying on his side looking at me. I reached out to touch his arm.

"You care about me?"

"Yes." He laughed with me as my face broke into a goofy grin. I moved closer to him, sitting up on my knees next to his body.

"I wanted you to be my friend as much I wanted Alice to be my friend Edward."

"And now…what do you want now Bella?" he whispered softly.

"You, I want you to be my friend." His face fell slightly until I continued. "I want more though." I smiled and reached to touch his face. "I want to be more to you Edward."

"Bella Swan, you have always been more than a friend to me. Tanya used to get pissed as I refused to get rid of these."

He jumped up and ran over to a box lying beside the fireplace. It was full of photo frames, everyone had Edward and I in them, some with Emmett and Alice or our parents, but each and every one had us in the picture. The photo on the fire surround was of the four of us. It was the winter that Edward tried to teach me to ski.

"I fell over and every time it was you who picked me up Edward." He laughed. "You didn't fall _that_ much Bells." "Yes I did."

"Yeah…you did!" He chuckled. "But it just meant I got to hold on to you more."

Suddenly I realised that this was why I didn't date very well.

I had been in love with Edward.

"No one was you." I explained.

"What Honey?" he looked at me, puzzled at my statement.

"The boys who asked me out, Mike, Liam, Paul, Ben, Eric…they were not who I wanted, they didn't make me feel they way that I felt when I was with you."

Edward moved the box of photographs safely down onto the floor before moving cautiously closer to me again.

"I compared everyone to you. I wanted someone to treat me like you did. I wanted to feel like I did when I was with you...I wanted them to be you."

Edward smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"No one was like you for me. I dated a few girls, but they couldn't hold a conversation, they never watched the films we liked, they didn't eat proper food, they didn't understand Star Wars like we did!"

He burst out laughing and I remembered the many hours we watched and re-watched all the Star Wars films, arguing about how cool I thought Princess Leia was, when he thought Luke was the actual hero! She was the real star of the film!

"Do you remember when Alice made me wear her gold bikini, with my hair in buns on the side of my head that Halloween party; I was meant to me Princess Leia…"

I shuddered.

"Do _you_ remember how you spent the whole evening wearing my Jedi robe? There was no way I was letting those boys look at your beautiful body then!" Edward shook his head.

"You thought I was beautiful?" I asked.

"Yes. You were always beautiful to me Honey, and you have never looked more beautiful than you do now."

He pushed a curl away from my face. His eyes were soft and his smile gentle.

"You were my first kiss." I whispered.

"You were mine Baby." He replied.

"I didn't want to make a fool of myself and Alice asked you to help me out!" I remembered.

"I didn't want you to share it with anyone else." He admitted.

"I have another first I have not shared with anyone else Edward." I took a deep breath and hoped he understood what I was telling him. One of his hands moved to my hip, the other up to my cheek.

"I don't want to make a fool of myself here Edward."

I murmured.

"I wouldn't want you to share it with anyone else Honey." He nudged forward and I licked my lips.

"We don't need to do anything you don't want to Isabella." His eyes were locked on mine, his desire obvious, and his voice soft and protective.

"And if I want to Edward?" I questioned.

"Then we both want this."

"We do." I nodded slightly.

"It does not have to be today." He gave me a choice.

"And if I want it to be?"

"You know I could never refuse you anything you wanted…"

~oooooooOooooooo~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ~ I don't own anything to do with Twilight, but I am just playing about with some ideas of **

**Bella & Edward in my stories here!**

**I am really enjoying this just now, will continue with Trust and come back to Collide and Leading me to comfort soon. Are you enjoying this? Let me know...**

**Love Timid Vampire xxx**

**In from the Cold ~ Chapter 3**

We looked at each other, understanding that this would change everything. The silence was deafening.

I opened my mouth to say something, but just then I heard my mobile starting to ring.

I knew by the ring tone that it was Alice.

"It's your sister." I sighed.

"That dammed Pixie!" Edward sighed as ran his fingers through his hair before starting to shake his head.

He lay back down and mouthed to me to do the same.

I picked up my phone and answered the call as I lay down, cuddling into Edward side.

He kissed the top of my head before resting it down on mine.

"Hello there Pixie!" I answered.

"Don't pixie me, where are you? I am at your front door and you are not in!" She was talking so fast and loud, I pulled the phone away from my ear. I put her on speaker phone, showing Edward what I was doing. He nodded and smirked at me.

"Well I am not there. Sorry."

"I know that, but where are you?"

"Grandma Cullen's house." I replied trying to sound like it was no big deal.

"She is not there…she moved to the city."

"I know, thanks for telling me that Alice."

"Well she will be back later this week to say goodbye to everyone one, she sold the house to Edward…oh wait is Edward there?" she giggled.

"No I broke in." I laughed.

"OH Bella, he is there, have you spoken to him, you know he still _likes_ you?"

"Does he?" I pretended to sound shocked.

I could feel Edward nodding his head beside mine.

"Well he was been a good friend to me when we were little Alice." I muttered, trying not to laugh.

Edward scowled at me but moved to gently kiss my shoulder. I sighed.

"No Silly Bella, _he likes you_ likes you!"

"He likes me? I don't think so Alice." I let out a sigh.

Edward wriggled and moved so he could kiss further up, his lips now on my neck…my thoughts becoming muddled.

"He does, I know he does, and I know for a fact you like him Bella, don't deny it. The way you looked at him on his prom night, the scowl on your face when he dated that skank Tanya, the way you cried when he moved away…"  
"Ok, so I like him." I blushed as I interrupted her embarrassing rant before she could spill any more of my secrets.

Edward stopped kissing me and looked at my scarlet face, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"You cried?" he mouthed at me.

I nodded. I had cried for days.

He leaned over and placed the softest kiss on my lips.

"So where is Edward?" Alice asked, her question breaking our kiss.

"He is around here somewhere. Feeding Jake and Emily I think."

"Oh, Bella, listen…**you** need to tell him that you like him, he will wait till you make the first move, I know my brother, and he will be a gentleman. You need to make him see how you feel about him."

"Alice, will you find it weird if we started dating?"

"No, I have always seen you as my sister Bella, this way it just means that everyone will see it too." I could imagine Alice smiling as she said this.

"I don't know Alice, maybe I care about Edward too much to risk our friendship?" I whispered. Was I voicing my concerns to Alice or Edward, or maybe even myself?

Edward looked intently at me.

"And if you do nothing, and he falls in love with someone else trying to fill the void in his life that is caused by him loving you…"

"He loves me? You said he likes me…"

Edward looked at me. He put his thumb over the mouth piece on the phone. "Hang up and talk to me Honey." His face was full of concern. I could not look away from him.

"Alice. I need to go I can hear Edward coming back."

"Ok Darlin' but listen, I know you love him. I know that he loves you. Take a chance, trust me, have I ever been wrong before?"

"No I would not bet against you Alice." I whispered.

"Call me later Belly. I love you."

I looked Edward in the eye as I answered Alice before hanging up the phone. Not knowing if I was talking to her or to Edward with my next statement.

"I love you too…" I whispered before biting down on my lip.

Edward smiled before letting out a huge sigh.

His hand moved down to take a hold of mine.

"Bella, Honey…this was not quite the way I imagined telling you this for the first time. And trust me, I have imagined telling you this so many times, for so many years now, but it's true. I love you."

"You love me?"

He smiled as he nodded. "I don't want you to feel pressurised into saying anything back to me. I just wanted to tell you, that I loved you."

I moved so I was sitting as close to him as I could and still see his beautiful face. "Edward Cullen." I smiled as felt his hand move up to my face. I moved so mine was on his cheek, mirroring his action.

"I have loved you, since I was a child, and now, I am falling head over heels in love with you as a woman."

His face lit up with the most amazing smile. I moved up and our lips met in the most heart melting kiss I imagined since I noticed my friend Edward Cullen was actually the most gorgeous boy who I adored.

Edward moved us both so we were lying side by side. Our kisses were soft and tender. This moment to be savoured as the important life changing moment it had become for both of us.

"Bella…?" Edward pulled his lips away, both of us needing to breathe now.

"Edward?"

"Will you be my girl?" he chuckled.

"I have always been your girl Edward just now we both know it." I giggled as I blushed.

"I love this colour on you." His fingers brushed against my cheek. My hand moved to cover his hand.

"I love that you are touching me Edward."

"I love that I am touching you too."

"Can we slow this down a little bit?" I asked a little worried about my request.

I tired to explain myself.

"I don't mean to tease you, it's just…" I shuddered at the words I had used; reminding myself that James had accused me of the same thing.

"You have not teased me Bella. Anything we do… we do because the both of us are ready to do it Honey." Edward reassured me with is words.

"We take all the time you need, I have waited for you for so many years, knowing you are mine is everything to me right now."

"What do we tell Alice?" I asked him.

"How about we tell her nothing? We just enjoy discovering our new relationship together first…" He kissed my cheek.

"We enjoy each other without being under everyone watchful eyes." His lips moved to my neck.

I nodded, stretching my neck to allow him better access.

"I want it to be just you and me just now Edward."

"I do too Honey. Once we tell them, I will have to share you again and I am not ready to do that yet." He laughed.

"Thank you."

"What for My Love?"

"For everything Edward…" I smiled. My heart feeling lighter than I had ever felt it, filled with love and hope.

"No need to thank me, I should be thanking you for giving me a chance to be part of your life."

We spent the next wee while kissing and talking about the missing years, the fond memories we shared and future plans we could now make.

I enjoyed working in the book shop next to the boutique that Alice owned. Edward loved teaching music at Forks High School. His big brother Emmett was their football coach and Alice's husband Jasper who was Edwards's best friend was a school councillor. We were not quite sure how were could keep this to ourselves, but we both agreed it would be good to try for as long as we could.

"What about our parents?" I asked. "Esme will know something is going on, she has invited me and Charlie to Sunday dinner."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it Love." Edward shrugged his shoulders. We had two days until we had to worry about Sunday dinner with everyone.

We showered and dressed much later on in the day, wrapping up warm we took Emily and Jake out for a walk in the snow. They two dogs appeared to as smitten with each other as Edward and I were. "It seems a shame to separate them." I sighed. "It seems a shame to separate us…" Edward pouted giving me his nest puppy dog eyes.

"I will need to go back to the apartment at some point." I sighed. "Stay here with me."

"I really wish I could." My shoulders sank. I didn't want to leave him now he was mine.

"Then move in, let me sort the room, I will paint it what ever colour you want and move in with me!"

I knew Charlie would object, but I was 22 years old and not a child. He was married and a father by that age. The lease of my flat was due for renewal in four weeks. I could give them notice and move out.

I never acted on impulse like this, but Edward was no stranger to me.

Charlie had known him since he was born. His family had been in my life since I was born.

I looked at Edward. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes Edward I will move in with you, my lease is up in one month, I will move in with you by Thanks Giving.

I don't want anyone to know yet. We will tell them all then."

"How will you keep that from Alice?" he laughed.

"We just will." I shrugged my shoulders.

The snow had stopped and Edward offered to take me to my place in his 4x4. My face fell. "Do you want me to go?" I asked quietly.

"No!" Edward turned and swept me up in his arms, "I want to take you to get some clothes and anything else that you need so you can stay here for as long as I can keep you here."

I giggled. "Four weeks and I will live here with you properly."

"Four weeks…but until you move in permanently, I want you to stay here as much as you can, or as often as you wish to." He laughed before kissing me.

After a long fun filled walk, we left the sleepy dogs at home and headed to head into town to collect anything I wanted to have at Edward's house, soon to be our home.

"We can go and get paint tomorrow Love."

I nodded. "Sure that sounds good to me Edward."

"Esme had some plans for the house but this needs to be our home Honey."

"That might make keeping this a secret a bit harder!" I laughed.

"Don't worry about it. We will get our bedroom done and do the rest as we go." Edward stated.

"Our room…" I giggled.

Alice had left several messages on my answer machine. I listened and deleted them all, having made contact with her this morning. She knew where I was and would just have to contain her excitement and curiosity a little while longer.

We gathered up mine and Jacobs stuff, looking around there was very little apart from clothes and books that I needed to move.

Edward stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my body, his chin resting on my shoulder. "What you thinking about my Love."

"Just how little there is to move from here."

"Lets take what you need now and we will sort the rest later." I grabbed my bag and started to fill it with clothes and toiletries. A few books into a box, well maybe more than a few, my laptop, IPod and hairdryer and I had almost all I wanted. Edward wandered into my room to collect my cell phone charger and started laughing. The photograph beside my bed was one of Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I. Emmett had Alice up on his shoulders, Jasper was laughing like crazy and I was on Edwards back, leaning round kissing his cheek.

"I remember when this was taken." He laughed.

"It was just before you got your acceptance letter for University." I sighed.

He nodded before whispering, "I almost didn't go."

"Why?" I asked him quietly.

"I didn't want to leave you behind."

"It almost broke my heart, but I kept telling myself you were not mine to loose." I fell down beside him. Edward lifted me up so I was sitting on his lap.

"You are all mine now, and I am yours."

"Yes. All yours."

"No more tears about the past."

I lifted up the photo frame and wrapped it in my night shirt before carefully placing it in my bag.

"No more."

"Lets go home Honey."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N ~ you know I don't own Twilight...

* Serious Lemons happening ~ if you don't like or are not old enough please do not read x *

In from the Cold ~Chapter 4.

I sat down on our bed in the middle of the living room, not sure what to do with all my stuff. Edward came in and sat down beside me as I took out the photo frame and smiled at the photo in it.

"Where do you want to put this Love?"

He took the frame from my hands, leaning down to kiss the top of my head before standing back up straight.

"I have always had it at my bedside. Last thing I saw before I went to sleep, first thing I saw when I woke up." I smiled while blushing slightly at my admission.

"Well how about here, until we get our room painted?" he put it down on the fireplace mantle.

"It looks good there." I nodded.

"Good. It will stay there until our room is done and I will put it on your bedside table." He smiled at me as I grinned back at him.

We had picked up paint samples and sat down with pizza, looking at them trying to decide on something that we both liked. "Is this ok?" I showed him a blue and green combination.

"Sure that looks good, and I have lots of blue and green bed linen." He nodded.

"I do too."

"So that is sorted! We can pick the paint up tomorrow and get it painted over the next day or so. I will get Jasper and Emmett to some over and help us out."

I smiled at him.

"We are really doing this…?"

"Sure we are Honey, are you ok with this?"

"I am more than ok." I sighed.

Just then the house phone rang, Edward answered it but I could hear from the loud squeals it was Alice.

She must be a bloody psychic pixie or something.

She manages to call just when Edward and I are enjoying some quiet time together.

"I better answer it or she will just come round or keep ringing …" Edward sighed.

"Hello Alice…uh huh…right…mmm not sure… why? No…" he scratched his head and sighed.

I patted the bed beside me and smiled at him, as he sat down I pushed and turned his body gently so he was lying down flat along the bed, he smirked and raised his eye brow at me while continuing to listen as Alice talked away.

I mouthed at him to move up the bed so he was more comfortable. Edward nodded and settled himself into the pillows as he continued his one worded answers to Alice, unable to get a word in, even though he was trying end the conversation with her, but she was in full rant mode. He never took his eyes off my movements while I moved a few boxes to the side of the room out of the way. Edward caught my eye when I went to move some of the heavier boxes, and shook his head silently telling me to leave them.

He grinned, patting the bed beside him and beckoned me with his crooked finger.

I have no idea why I did it, but instead of walking round the bed to lie on the empty side I decided to take the shorter route and climb over Edward's legs. Of course I stumbled and started to fall!

"Oooohph! You ok there?" He asked while trying to balance me with one very strong arm as I desperately hung on to him trying to prevent me falling face first onto the floor.

Then he realised Alice could still hear him.

"What? Oh Emily slid on the floor and knocked into me…" he laughed.

He held me steady as we both held our breath.

I quickly moved trying to gain my balanced before shuffling up his body until I realised I was straddling him! My hands were now holding onto his ribs, I smiled and sighed before lying down so my head was on his chest. Edward's free arm moved round me and his lips kissed the top of my head, I inhaled, sinking further into his embrace as I exhaled.

Edward's fingers moved under the back of my shirt, gently soothing me with his touch before he suddenly stopped and I became very still. I could feel his body reacting to our position, his arousal growing steadily below me.

I slowly sat up and looked down at him and could see concern on his face. I was not sure if he wanted me to move off of his body or not so I started to shift my weight but he held me still.

He wanted me.

I wanted this, just not with Alice listening to us!

My eyes moved to the phone before I looked back into his eyes again.

"I need to go Alice." He whispered.

I slowly started to unbutton my shirt but Edwards hand stopped as I got to the one between my breasts. Our eyes locked in a lust filled gaze.

"ALICE! I am hanging up now."

He did just that before blindly dropping the phone on the floor beside him.

"She will be pissed at you for hanging up on her." I whispered.

"I am sure she will." His hand remained on the buttons between my breasts, which were now moving up and down as my breathing increased with my arousal.

"Edward, I am not really sure how to do this, but I need to feel you next to me, next to my skin. I can't explain any more than that, but if you want me to stop then I will."

My voice was shaking, knowing if he rejected me it would break my heart, but I was so scared that he would be disappointed with what he found.

"Bell…let me please." His fingers slowly opened each button before his hands moved to push the shirt over my shoulders and pull it away from my body.

I pulled his arms so he sat up a bit, before awkwardly attempting to pull his tee shirt off.

Between us and with a lot of giggles his chest was now bare before me. I leaned down and kissed his lips cautiously, as our arms moved hesitantly around each other. Touching shoulders, backs, necks, ears, cheeks anywhere we could reach as our kisses became deeper and more passionate…

"Can I take these jeans off Edward, be a bit more comfortable?" I pleaded, he nodded and started to move his hands to my buttons, I squealed with surprise.

He looked at me confused by my reaction.

"Sorry, I meant yours…" I giggled.

"Oh s _yours_ are staying on?" he laughed.  
"Emmm…no…?"

He grinned before grabbing me and throwing me down on the bed, his fingers undoing my buttons and pulling my jeans down, I wriggled while laughing.

I realised that my panties were starting to slide off at the same time.

"STOP!" I squealed.

He froze still, hands still on my jeans.

"Panties…" I squeaked.

"On or off…?" He asked me, his eyes almost black with desire.

"On?" I whispered, questioning my response was ok with him.

"Bella, we don't have to do anything you don't want here, you know that don't you."

"Can we well leave underwear on just now?" I blushed.

"You call the shots here Baby." I moved his hands encouraging him to pull my jeans down as he started to move I gripped onto my matching pink panties to stop them sliding down too.

Suddenly, after some fumbles and giggles we were both lying there in our under wear.

I closed my eyes waiting while he looked at my body.

"Open your beautiful eyes baby please." He kissed my cheeks. "Look at me?" he whispered.

"What's wrong Bella?"

I opened my eyes to see his gorgeous eyes looking back into mine.

"Nothing…" I whispered. "I just…I feel…shy…?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't be. It's just you and me here, and we have both wanted this for so long…haven't we?"

"Yes…I have, I didn't know before that you did too…"

"Just lie here with me, please."

I snuggled in close to him, he smell was comforting and arousing all at the same time, his body was soft and hard, warm and strong, everything I had imagined it would be and more.

I sighed and heard Edward do the same.

"You wanted me, and I wanted you…we have been so silly Bella."

I nodded against his chest.

"I still want you Edward." I whispered, reaching round, I unclasped my bra.

"What do you want Love?"

His hands moved up to lower the straps from my shoulders, before moving up to cup my breasts, his thumbs moved against my covered nipples, both of them pebbling against his movements.

I moaned softly despite my best efforts, my hands fell down to his body as he slowly peeled away the pink material that had covered my breasts. I felt Edwards hand cupping and moving over my breasts, alternating from lavishing my nipples with attention to tenderly kneading my soft tissues.

Edward's lips found their home on my neck, starting with soft feather kissing that increased into open mouth sucking and nibbling, his tongue licking, soothing the pink spots he was leaving on my skin.

I could feel him growing steadily harder below my heated core; we started moving against each other. Both needing some sort of friction in response to the building sensations we were feeling.

I wanted more, I was scared of moving too fast, but I knew this man below me, I loved this man whose arms were wrapped around me, what was stopping me…Fear?

It was time to take a leap of faith, and I knew this man as well as I knew myself.

I had known him all my life.

I had loved him forever, even before I knew it was love.

Looking into his eyes and seeing arousal, love, trust and want in them.

Everything I felt myself, everything I felt for him.

I moved my hands again, knowing Edward was letting me lead this, at my pace. Sitting up I smiled at him before moving so I could lower his boxer shorts down his body. He lifted his ass up to help me lower them down.

His erection sprung free and I gasped at the sight of his size. Oh my! I was pleased but a little nervous to say the least! Smiling I bit my bottom lip.

"See something you like Isabella?"

Edward was chuckling at my expression.

"May I?"

I moved my hand to gesture at his man hood.

"You never, ever need to ask that question again Miss Swan."

His voice was straining as I moved my fingers towards his hardened shaft, slowly, cautiously exploring him.

It was like steel covered in silk. He moaned as I touched him, moving closer to examine him.

Edward's body tensed and relaxed, his breathing becoming faster with each movement I made.

My fingers curled around him, his thick cock almost too much for me to hold onto, becoming thicker, harder and longer with each upward movement my hand made.

A small bead of liquid appeared on his head, I used my thumb to spread it over him. I may be a virgin but I had read many Cosmo magazines…having Alice and Rose as best friends was an advantage just now.

Not that I wanted to think about his sister at this very moment.

Edward's hand gripped my thigh, his fingers moving higher up towards my core.

"Edward…" I whispered.

"Mmmmmm?" he muttered back to me.

"Touch me…please?" I pleaded.

His eyes flew open.

"Please." I begged now.

Edward sat up, my hand knocked away from him.

He grinned before launching himself at me; I felt his lips on mine, frantic and all consuming. They moved down my body, and suckled hungrily on one nipple before latching onto the other one.

I was aware of someone gasping and groaning in pleasure and suddenly realised...It was me!

His hands moved down to my hips.

"Bella?"

I tried to focus on his voice, he was asking me something.

"Panties?"

The silk panties I wore were the only barrier between us now.

"Off…!" I clawed at my underwear, needing to remove them as quickly as I could.

"It's okay Baby. It's okay… lets slow down…we have all the time we need." His movements were slowing, his stunning emerald eyes, calming my panic.

He kissed my lips before moving his hands back to the top of my panties. I nodded as his eyes asked if I was sure.

A smile twitched on his lips as he moved them over my hips and past my buttocks…his finger tips grazing my skin as he moved them down my legs before throwing them over his shoulder with a chuckle.

"Make love with me Edward." I whispered.

"Baby, you wanted to go slowly here." He reasoned with me. And that just made me want him even more.

"I don't want to wait. I am on the pill…never done this before…" My words were frantic, I was nervous, but excited, I was turned on so much!

"I am clean Bella, I have condoms somewhere if you want me to go find one?" he asked me, his face calm but his voice sounding slightly different.

I shook my head. "I trust you, I want to feel you." I gulped. This was going to happen now.

"Come here Baby."

I moved so I was lying alongside Edward, his tall frame encasing me in a comforting embrace, before he helped me move to the centre of the bed, he positioned a soft pillow behind my head, kissing my lips as he moved away. I was puzzled when I saw him lift another pillow.

He smiled asking me to lift my hips before he placed the pillow under my buttocks and kissed each side of my hips.

"What is the pillow for?" I whispered to him.

"I read somewhere it makes it easier for the first time." He answered me, blushing slightly as he spoke.

"Oh…thank you."

He lay along side of me again, his fingers moving up and down my body from my sternum to the top of my bikini line. Our eyes watching each other, as my finger tips mirrored his actions. His lips came down and started peppering my skin with kisses before he latched onto my nipple again, I gasped at the amazing sensation, which multiplied as his fingers moved further down, slowly moving through my soft curls and parted my lower lips with the gentlest of touch.

"You need to let me know if I hurt you Baby." He whispered before lavishing my breast with his mouth again.

I tried to say ok, hoping he understood. I felt him explore me… circle me… before he gently pressed his finger tip inside me. My hips moved up involuntarily toward his touch. "More." I gasped.

He nodded, and gave me what I asked for. I grabbed onto his shoulder, needing to feel his body.

Edward added another finger, stretching filling me for the first time.

His movements taking me to an edge I was ready to fall from. I felt him twist and move then I was completely lost as to what he was doing, I just knew I loved it and wanted more. The tightening inside me building, it was almost unbearable pleasure.

His thumb pressed down on my clit, I was so wet and slick I could hear his movements in me now.

"Give it to me…Bella…please…"

My body arched up, completely drawn towards my lover.

And then, I fell apart, utterly...and completely.

I gasped and panted and shuddered as his fingers soothed my swollen core, helping me come down from my high.

"WOW!" I giggled.

I felt Edward's lips kiss my shoulders lightly.

"Thank you…" he whispered.

"Oh I think I should be thanking you." I laughed.

We both chuckled before silently looking into each other's eyes. I nodded, answering the silent question Edward eyes were asking me.

"I am ready My Love."

He moved his body so he was kneeling between my open legs. A gentle kiss to my kitty made me giggle, my eyes wide open in surprise.

Slowly Edward lowered himself in position, still keeping most of his weight from me.

"I love you Isabella Swan… yesterday, today and tomorrow…I will always love you."

I couldn't speak; his declaration filled my heart with so much joy.

Smiling I placed my hands on his hips pulling him towards me. He moved against me, coating his cock with my slick arousal.

"You are so wet my Love." He sighed before guiding himself to my core. I felt him start to enter me, stretching me as he moved inside me bit by bit.

There was so much of him… I felt the burn as we joined us as one. He hesitated; I guess he had reached the barrier I had saved for him.

"I am so glad I waited for you Edward. I love you."

"I love you …Take a deep breath Baby, I am sorry this will hurt." He apologised quietly to me.

I inhaled and as I slowly exhaled he declared his love for me once more and pushed past the barrier and I took him inside me completely.

I felt a slight rip and sharp pain, but it was not as bad as I had expected, Edward waited until I nodded.

"You can move now my Love." I closed my eyes, as I felt him slowly pull out before entering me again.

His movements became smoother, faster, deeper…I was not expecting to cum this time but hoped it would be all Edward had desired. The sensations building in me again surprised me. My eyes flew open and I moaned at the pleasure I was feeling. Edward smiled as he realised how much I was enjoying this movement.

My groaning grew louder… Edward gained momentum, his moaning echoing mine. I felt him shift slightly, lifting my legs up, my feet now locked behind him, pulling him closer and deeper inside me, his hand moved between us, finding my swollen clit, he rubbed me in time with his thrusts, I pushed against him as he moved into me.

Our noises becoming frantic almost desperate with desire…I could feel the fall approaching me.

I screamed, contracting around his engorged cock before hearing him call my name as he spilled his seed inside me. Edward collapsed, spent and satisfied onto my glistening body. I whispered his name over and over again, as he moved to pull me round to lie beside him.

I was home.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ~ Special thanks again to my lovely Beta ButterflyBetty.

Thank you for helping me to keep going when I wondered if I should. Hugs xx

Please review if you can xx

**In from the cold ~ Chapter 5**

We lay beside each other, neither one of us needing to speak; instead we left soft kisses on each other. Holding on, trying to be as close to each other as we could be, after a little while I felt Edward stir beside me.

"Baby, I am going to go and run us a bath," He whispered.

I whimpered, not wanting him to move away from me at all. I heard him chuckle before he kissed my lips gently. "I just want to soothe your muscles and get us cleaned up before we go to sleep."

Nodding at him, I sighed before letting go.

I stretched up, wincing slightly, feeling a little bit sore now. I had expected more pain when I lost my virginity, especially after seeing what Edward had to offer me.

"Bella, I have a cloth to clean you up a little, is that ok?"

I opened my eyes to see him standing before me smiling shyly back at me. I held my hand out for the cloth but Edward cocked his head to the side before speaking again. "Can I please? I want to take care of you…?"

I realised what he was asking of me, it was a bit late to be shy of Edward seeing me down there, but no one else ever had apart from my doctor.

But then no else but Edward had been there like he had been… so I nodded.

He sat down beside me, leaning over to kiss me before I felt the warm soft wash cloth gently cleansed away the evidence of our union. His touch was soothing, and tender, I loved him even more right now.

"Is there much blood?" I asked him nervously.

I had never been good at coping with blood.

"There is just a tiny bit Bells, but I have got it all, rest a moment Honey, I am just going to let the dogs out and see to the bath."

"I am alright Edward, I can see to the dogs, I need to get up and pee," I blushed.

"Okay…well you see to them and I will sort out our bed."

I looked down and noticed some blood on the sheets.

"Oh I am sorry, are they ruined?"

"No, don't worry about them. I just thought we would both like some clean dry ones. Here, do you want to put this on? Not that I would not prefer to see you wandering around naked…" He laughed as I blushed again before pulling his tee shirt over my body.

The hem of it came to just above my knee; I smoothed it down and heard him groan.

"Oh you have no idea how sexy you look just now." He shook his head as we stripped the bed. Edward gathered up the sheets and I went to the restroom and to see to Jake and Emily's needs.

Once they were settled back inside, Edward and I remade the bed, before he led me into the bathroom.

A warm bath with some sensual oils soothed away the ache in my muscles. Edward sat in behind me, kissing my neck, both of us washing each other. My breasts were cleaner than they had _ever _been before!

We settled back in bed with snacks and drinks, Edward gave me a glass of cranberry juice, explaining it was 'good for ladies who loved.'

"Just how many women have you provided this de-virginising service to?" I joked.

"Just you Honey," He smiled. "I had a look online at a few things earlier on today. I always have cranberry juice here as Alice loves it with Vodka." He shrugged his shoulders; I loved how he had wanted to look after me.

"I didn't think that I was going to use this information so soon," He chuckled.

"Do you think I gave it up too soon?" I asked slightly panicking that Edward might think I was easy.

"No…No Honey, this is about you and me, and what was right for us both. I have no regrets, do you?" He looked concerned.

"No Edward. I have no regrets at all." I leaned over and kissed his lips.

We cuddled up together and watched some TV before settling down to sleep.

I woke early the next day, Jake nudging me with his cold wet nose as Emily sat looking at me patiently wagging the tip of her tail. I moved out of Edward's embrace, got up and let the dogs out before putting the kettle on.

After a quick rummage in the kitchen I decided to cook French toast and bacon for our breakfast. I had cooked the first two slices when I sensed his presence. I felt his finger tips move my hair to the side before his lips brushed against my skin, my head rolled to the side, allowing him better access as his hands moved along my ribs to under my breasts. I sighed as his mouth moved up to my ear lobe, sucking on it slightly before he whispered in my ear.

"You need to flip that over before it burns…"

I laughed and looked down at the toast. It was just about to be ruined; quickly I flipped it over before checking on the bacon.

"Good morning my Love!"

I turned round and smiled at the beautiful man standing beside me.

"It is a fantastic morning Beautiful!"

"What do you want to do today?" I asked as I plated up the French toast.

"Are you too sore to suggest some more of last night?" Edward raised an eye brow as he asked his question.

"I could be open to suggestions…" I whispered back at him.

After a morning of gentle love making and some touching in the shower we decided that I would take both the dogs back to mine for a while. Emmett and Jasper had texted to say they were coming over with the girls to help with some painting, after the two boys and Edward collected the paint.

Sam had towed away my truck and would be working on it over the next few days. I didn't know if he could fix my old truck but he would do his best.

We decided to tell everyone know we had been spending time together as friends; no one would suspect we were more than that. We were friends who just helped each other out, just friends. That's what we were going to tell them.

With a few more kisses shared, Edward popped both the dogs in his 4x4. I was going to get some groceries and cook a meal before returning with the food for everyone.

I decided to make a couple of lasagnes, garlic bread and salads. I walked both dogs after shopping before returning to my place to cook.

Alice called asking if I was coming over to help Edward paint. I explained that I was dog sitting to keep Emily from getting covered in paint, but would be over in a wee while.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Edward was moving back into town Alice!"

"Oh did I not? I thought I had mentioned it…" she giggled.

"No...Anyway, it was nice catching up with him again."

"Uh huh, you were catching up with him."

"I missed him," I whispered.

"I know he missed you too." She was not laughing now.

"You still like him Bella?" You could have hope in her question.

"I do Alice, I always have done."

"I know you have Bella Honey."

Neither one of us spoke for a little while. I didn't want to say any more, I wondered if Alice was scared to ask what she already suspected of me.

"Anyway, I have Emily here, so we will see you soon at Edward's house?" I asked.

"Sure Sweetie, look forward to seeing you later on."

The lasagne and garlic bread was ready for the oven, the salad would not take long to put together. I tried to keep myself busy packing a few more items up.

Jake and Emily were playing with some of Jakes dog toys. He kept nudging her with his pulling rope but was being such a gentleman with his Emily; if he really wanted to he could have pulled it straight from her with very little effort.

I put his bigger bed into the car, deciding there would be more room for them both on it.

Our dogs were part of our family unit, we were a family already.

Jake ate so much, so I packed all of his food and some of his bigger toys in the car.

I would move other bits of mine in when the house was painted. I didn't want to have to explain what it was doing there yet.

Scooping up more clothes including some fancy underwear that Alice and Rose had bought me in the hope it would spur me into looking for someone to have some fun with.

I stayed away as long as I could bear to be apart from Edward and smiled the whole drive home. Grandma Cullen's house was home to me and Edward. I had no fear inside me. I should have, I was not the kind of girl who made spur of the moment decisions. But this felt so right.

I giggled to myself as I looked back and saw both dogs cuddled up again together, Emily was keeping warm snuggled into Jakes body, and he was like an electric blanket!

Pulling in front of our house felt so good. I let the dogs out and they both ran to the front door. I lifted up the food and shopping leaving everything else in the car meantime, I managed to press the door bell unable to open the door with my hands full, Edward grinned as he opened it. We both looked at each other, could we sneak a kiss in?

Rose appeared. "Hello there Miss Bella, you have arrived just in time, we have just finished."

They had shut the bedroom door to keep the dogs out.

Folding seats had been set up in the kitchen with a patio table for our dinner.

"You need to get proper dining furniture Edward," Alice was making a list of everything she thought Edward still had to buy.

"No point until we get painted," I replied.

Rose looked at me, raising her eye brow as she took a drink.

I turned my back to everyone and started to put the lasagne into the oven Edward had pre warmed for me.

I realised I was too familiar with everything in the kitchen, so shouted through asking Edward where he kept serving spoons and stuff.

Edward came over and gently placed his hand on the small of my back, I smiled at the contact I had been missing. We set the table, sharing discreet smiles, lingering touches of fingers, brushing past each other when we could.

Alice sat on the bed, shuffling up till she was resting her back against the head board, she pushed my pillow up and discovered Edward's tee shirt that I had been wearing this morning. I noticed her tuck it back under before she looked up at me. Edward's sleeping pants were on the other side under his pillow. She knew I had slept over, I was hoping she wouldn't say anything else about it.

I took a look in the bedroom, and I loved the soft colours together.

"It is beautiful Edward." I smiled, the rest of the gang were relaxing in the living room.

He stood really close behind me, whispering in my ear. "I can't wait till me and you are in here, alone, naked and…"

"Yes I can see what you mean about the view you have here." I stepped forward realising that someone had come into the room behind us.

"Yes I am really fond of the view." He nodded looking at me before walking towards the window.

Jasper stepped further into the room.

"Edward do you want the bed in here tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, the paint fumes will be too strong tonight."

We couldn't look at each other, I turned and went to check on the food, hearing Jasper muttering to Edward "You need to grow a set of balls and just tell her how you feel about her...before she falls in love with some loser."

I smiled as I walked away.

"What has got you so happy Bella?" Emmett asked as he pinched some of the salad I had started to prepare.

"Just a happy Bunny Emmie Bear," I giggled at him.

"Oh, so nothing you want to share with the class?" Rose asked me.

The timer went off; I was saved by the bell.

Emmett lifted the hot dishes out for me, placing them on the table to cool a little while the garlic bread warmed through.

We all enjoyed the food, and several drinks before Jasper who had been designated as the driver for the night managed to bundle everyone into his car to take them home.

"Do you need a lift home Bella?" Emmett slurred a little worse for wear. "No thanks Edward can take me home later on."

"No he can't he has had a couple of drinks just like you have Bella," Rose giggled.

"Oh I will get Charlie to pick me up," I answered quickly.

"No need, come on jump in." Alice patted the space beside her and Rose.

"Oh I have Jake here too."

"He can go into the boot of the car," Jasper grinned.

"The boot is full of stuff; there would be no room for him. Oh could he sit on your knee Rose?" I asked knowing that Rose just tolerated Jake and no more.

He on the other hand loved her and slobbered all over her and Alice any chance he could.

"Yuck! No thanks."

They seemed appeased at last with the fact that Charlie would collect me later on and left after blowing kisses and telling me they would see us tomorrow.

After they drove away Edward and I took the stuff I had stored in the car and walked back into our house. Edward closed the door, locking it behind him, before pulling me into his arms and kissing me with wild abandonment.

"I have missed you today," he gasped.

"Me too…I have wanted to do this since the moment I came home," I answered him before moving to kiss him again.

"You came home…this is our home," He smiled.

"Yes it is our home," I grinned back at him.

We settled the dogs back in for the night before getting ready for bed, undressing each other, peppering kisses as we went. Edward's hand moved down towards my core and I realised how tender I was after last night and today's sessions.

"Sorry..." I looked down at my feet, feeling disappointed.

"Hey….Honey…Don't do that. Look at me please?"

His fingers lifted my chin up gently so I was looking in his eyes as he whispered to me, "I love you."

"I wanted you," I whispered back.

"I wanted you too, but I won't hurt you." His voiced soothed my fears, his arms wrapped around me before he softly kissed my lips.

"Lift your arms up Honey." Edward pulled his tee shirt over my arms and down my body. I watched him kneel down and gently kiss my kitty before looking up at me smiling; he lifted me up carefully and carried me to our bed. "This is the last night we will sleep in here," I whispered. "Tomorrow night we will be in our room," I giggled before yawning.

"We sure will my Love." He lowered me down gently before heading off to switch off the lights and check on the dogs.

We cuddled up, whispering about our day and our plans for tomorrow, knowing Edward was now in my tomorrows made me so happy.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: so I don't own Twilight or anyone in it…

You all know that! I would be willing to take the Cullen boys on short term loan…

I need to tell you there are lemons here, and they almost didn't make it in, but that's a whole other story!!

Thank you again to my Beautiful Beta Butterfly Betty!

Who sorted out my problems with Edward going down!

_**In from the cold ~ Chapter 6**_

"Wake up Baby," Edward whispered into my ear.

"I don't want to…" I moaned quietly back.

"It is time. The boys will be here in two hours and I do not want them to find you naked in my bed!"

"I am not…" I looked down and I was naked!

"Where did my clothes go?"

"I have no idea… you were dressed when we went to sleep!" Edward laughed shaking his head as I pulled the covers up over me.

"I heard you talking in your sleep, something about Alice and Rose, telling them you didn't need to get dressed up in a fancy outfit. You were wriggling about so I moved over here to get some sleep." He shrugged his shoulders, still grinning as he tried to peek under the sheets!

I shrieked and pulled the sheets tighter around me, the screaming alerted Jake and Emily to our playing, so they both ran over and jumped up on the bed. Emily was jumping and woofing in delight! Jake was digging at the sheet trying to get under the covers. It was pandemonium!

Jake grabbed the sheet, tugging and pulling as Edward watched, rolling on the bed laughing until tears were running down his face.

"HELP…EDRWARD!" I screamed.

He shook his head, unable to speak at all now.

Jake grabbed the sheet and took off, taking the sheet with him, leaving me absolutely naked! My hands flew to cover me as best as I could.

Emily ran off after Jake, I could hear tearing coming from the kitchen. But as I turned to speak to Edward, all I could see was the lust in his eyes. He licked his lips. I bit down on my bottom lip.

I stared into his eyes…I felt my arms fall away to my side, I tried to slowly push myself up the bed, away from this predator who was stalking me. My feet pushed me back up the bed, inching away carefully as Edward made his move slowly towards me.

"We don't have time Edward, Baby…"

I shook my head, never taking my eyes off him, unable to break the gaze he was holding me captive in.

His hand moved over towards me. His finger tips circling my knee before ghosting their way up my thigh, around my hip bone, round by belly button, before they carried on up my torso, now arching up to meet his touch…his magnetic pull drawing me closer to him.

They stopped between my breasts, before splaying out so his whole hand laid wide open on my skin.

He must be able to feel my heart racing beneath his touch. He cocked his head to the side, asking me, with no words, did I want this? I nodded, silently, unable to answer the request verbally. Edwards other hand pulled at my hip, drawing me closer to him. I grabbed at his tee shirt, pulling it up his beautiful tones body as reluctantly he briefly removed his hands from my skin so could lift his top over his head. He grabbed his boxer shorts, scrambling out of their confines before throwing them to the floor. Before I could move he was touching me all over, I was doing the same to him.

This was intense, our love making had been sweet and sensual before, this was primal lust.

I was so turned on I could feel the moisture gathering at my core. Edward's fingers circled my nipples, I moved my hand up to mirror his actions. His hand was now palming my breast, fingers caressing my skin, moving back to my sensitive nipple before returning to hold my whole breast again.

Neither of able to resist any longer, we both moved closer so our lips were almost touching. I could feel his breath on my skin, my tongue licked my lips and before my eyes could close completely his lips were on mine, his tongue asking for entrance to my mouth, and I could never deny Edward anything he wanted now.

We pulled closer together our bodies aligned straight before our legs tangled together.

These kisses were frantic, consuming each others needs. I could feel his manhood pressing hard against me. I reached down, hearing Edward hiss at my touch. I could feel his fingers now moving slowly down my body… from between my breasts to my aching… needful core.

I whimpered as his fingers moved my lips apart, still tender from yesterday, Edward paused; I opened my eyes to see him look at me hesitantly. "Are you sore Baby?"

"I am a bit achy…but I need you…" I did not want him to stop.

Edward pulled his hand away from me, I heard myself cry out…"No…don't stop, please, don't stop." Edward shook his head as he laid me back on the bed. I closed my eyes, upset that we were stopping because of me.

I laid my arm over my face, waiting on the tears to start escaping my eyes, when I heard his soft voice comfort me.

"Shush…it's ok…just going to have to be careful. But you will tell me to stop if we need to Honey!"

It was not a request. I started to nod when I felt Edward move my legs, the bed moving under his change of position.

His hands were on my hips, I opened my body up further to him, holding my breath, waiting for his next move, and I didn't have to wait long. His finger tips moved down parting me open…then I felt, oh my, I felt his lips on mine, his tongue sliding up towards my clit. I was unable to feel any embarrassment at this intimate moment, as the feeling of lust and arousal overwhelming me.

"Oh Edward…Oh…Oh…" I was a mumbling fool, but that was unimportant too.

My hips began moving towards him, his hands held me firm, his mouth now kissing my soul with his tongue circling me before plunging inside me, deeper, and deeper with each movement he made.

I felt his fingers start tug at my clit, I didn't know how much more I could take, but I didn't want this to end either. What was he doing to me?

His fingers and mouth moved on me, his tongue and teeth now working on my sensitive nub, I screamed in delight as his fingers entered me, one, then two, then three fingers stretching me, inside me, curling till he found the spot that was to bring me to the edge of life itself. My hands moved, holding my breasts, tugging at my nipples like Edward had done before. Needing to grasp onto myself, attempting to hold back, to keep focused, to stay with this moment, but Edward pressed his fingers and nipped my clit harder I screamed his name, arched my whole body up and fell…fell like never before.

Dazed, I slowly opened my eyes, my hands now lazily caressing my breasts as I felt Edward lapping gently at my kitty. Soft kisses and touches bringing me back to earth. I sighed. "Oh Edward…" my breathing slowing down, I shook my head, trying to clear befuddled head.

He chuckled, lifting his head to look at me before resting it down on my tummy. "That was, well, wow, yes."

He burst out into a full blown laugh now. I could feel him shake against my tummy. I started laughing now too. "Please come up here, Edward." I giggled.

I felt him move up so we were lying together.

"I love you." I looked into his eyes. This was more than lust, I loved him, and I trusted him. I was his.

My hand moved up to his cheek. "I have never dreamed of letting anyone do anything like that to me."

"I haven't done that to anyone before." He shrugged his shoulders.

I didn't want to think about Tanya, but he had never done this with her?

"No one?" He shook his head.

"I never wanted to before."

"What's different about this time?" I whispered.

"It's you. I wanted to… I want it all with you Baby."

I could feel tears in my eyes spilling down onto my cheeks and onto his hand as he moved up to catch them.

"I want it all with you too Edward, everything."

"Well then it is just as well that we are now together then isn't it." He dazzled me with his smile.

"Do you want me to…well…you know, return the favour."

"It wasn't about that Honey. Never feel you have to do something just because I did it to you." He smiled at me again. He was so amazing.

"I want to, not sure quite what to do, but I just I could figure it out."

"Some other time baby, we will learn about it all together."

"Have we got time to…?" I looked at the clock, needing to make sure that Edward's needs were taken care of too.

Before he could answer me, I moved to straddle him, feeling his cock harden even more below me.

"Not too sore?" He asked.

"No, you kissed it all better." I laughed, feeling brave and wanton with desire to love this man who loved me.

"Help me…?" I moved so Edward could guide himself to my entrance. He was huge, and I wanted all of him now.

I slowly moved to push him inside of me, the feeling of fullness making me moan with pleasure.

"Oh Bella, you are so tight, so good, so…oh…"

I held his hands on my hips and he helped me to move with him so we both felt him inside me. "Oh Edward, that feels so good, so deep inside me," I gasped.

"You feel so good around me baby. I love how we feel together," He murmured. "Too good, I am not going to last very long Bella., He whispered as we moved faster together.

"This is pretty intense Edward," I whispered. "I didn't think, I would be able to…but I am gonna…" I muttered.

"Are you close Honey?" I nodded.

"I am so close, what do I do?" I begged him; he needed to help me here. "Bella…" He took one of my hands and pulled it up in his hand to my breast, he held my other breast, moving one hand back down to my hip. The feeling of our hands on me together was fantastic.

"More…almost there…more…"He moved his spare hand again, taking my hand from his chest and moving it to my pelvis, I looked at him confused.

"Touch yourself Bella, please…" He was begging me. "I am so close I want you to cum with me," His voice desperate now.

I moved my fingers down, finding where we joined together. I could feel his cock sliding in and out of me, he hissed as I touched his him. I moved slightly so I could press on my sensitive clit and feel him at the same time. That was all I needed, all he needed, I felt him get even thicker, even harder…he was going to tear me apart. Just when I thought I was going to scream with the unbelievable intensity I fell silent with the sheer force of my orgasm. I felt his hips rise up, his dick thrust forcibly up inside me, pushing me up while riding his rigid body, his lungs blowing out the breath he had been holding as he screamed my name! "BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLA!"

He fell back down and I collapsed onto him, both of us gasping for air. Edward's arms wrapped around me holding me close, and keeping me from falling. "I love you," I whispered holding onto him tight.

"Oh I love you," He replied.

I tried to move but he held me steady. "Stay…just a moment. I want to be inside you just a bit longer." I nodded, kissing his lips gently. Edward hissed, my movements making his softening dick twitch inside me. I started to laugh.

"Of you think that is funny?" He smirked. I contracted my pelvic muscles to twitch around him.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Saying hello to him," I laughed.

"Have you never heard the expression let sleeping dicks lie?" He chuckled.

"Sleeping dogs Baby!" I giggled.

"Whatever…" he shook his head.

"We best go get showered and dressed."

He nodded and I moved gently to break our connection. We both sighed at the separation.

"Want a quick shower?" I asked.

"No funny business." Edward pretended to be strict with me.

"Yes Mr Cullen Sir." I blushed as I thought of him as a school teacher, teaching me how to make love.

"Miss Swan…have you been a naughty girl?" He looked sternly at me, playing my game. I blushed at him.

"Oh don't play coy with me young Bella," He muttered.

"We will come back to this game my Love. I think I would like to see you in your school uniform again, you have no idea how many times I dreamt about you when we were in school together, of telling you how I felt about you," He admitted.

"We wasted so much time Edward," I said sadly.

"No Baby, we made a great friendship that will hold us together when life is difficult."

"When did you become so smart Mr Cullen?"

"I don't know about smart but I sure feel dammed lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Yes lucky...when I opened the door in my towel and saw you standing there, and I realised that I was home with the women I had loved forever before me. I felt so dammed lucky, I was getting a second chance to love you."

"I am so glad I have a crappy truck!" I laughed.

"So am I Bella!" he laughed as he swept me up in his arms holding me close to him.

"Shower then breakfast before the guys arrive?"

"Sounds like a plan Love."

He kissed me gently before starting to carry me to his bathroom.

"Edward…?"  
"Mmmmm?"

"I think I still have my old uniform you know!"

I whispered against his chest.  
"Shit Bella! You can't say stuff like that to me with the guys on their way over!" he laughed. I looked up and saw his lust filled eyes gazing down at me.

"Mr Cullen does that mean detention later on?" I giggled.

"Bella Cullen, you will be the death of me!"

"What did you call me?" I looked at him, frozen in anticipation.

His eyes met mine; there was no fear or hesitation in his answer.

"One day, and not too far away Bella, I will ask you to be my wife. You will be Isabella Cullen, I can promise you that." My hand moved up to his cheek.

"I can promise you I will say yes." I whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer~**** Just in case you have forgotten, I don't own Twilight or anyone who lives there! **

**Many thanks to my babelicious Beta Butterflybetty. **

**Thank you to everyone who has added me to their story alerts, please leave a review after the beep! xx**

**In from the cold ~ chapter 7**

We managed to get showered and dressed just before the guys appeared, along with Rose, Alice, Esme and Carlisle. This was going to be more difficult than I thought it would be.

I got Jake and Emily hooked up on their leads and made it to the back door just as they pulled in front of the house. With a quick kiss from Edward I ran out the back door and took off running into the woods. The snow had all but gone now, the air was crisp and cold in my lungs, made me feel alive! I loved running, curiously it was one of the few places I avoiding being such a klutz!

Once we were a safe distance away I let both dogs off and we set a running pace. Emily ran beside me, while Jake ran around us, taking off almost as if he was keeping the area around us safe. After a while I stopped at a creek to let them have a drink, filling up on fluids from my water bottle. I took out my cell phone out from my pocket and sent Edward a text.

'**You doing ok? Did we get away with it?'**

I sat down on a tree stump catching my breath, Emily stayed close by. Jake stood remaining on constant alert. Sometimes I felt like I was being watched, and I am sure Jake picked up on my nervous behaviour.

My phone alerted me to Edward's text.

"**Think so. Come back soon, I told them you called in by and took dogs for run while we moved stuff into our room.**

Thank goodness. I really wanted to keep us to ourselves for as long as I could.

And I worried that secret was not going to last for very long.

I loved everyone but didn't want them to pressurise us about everything. I didn't freak out when Edward called me Mrs Cullen or talked about asking me to be his wife. It felt so right. But I didn't want Alice and Esme plaguing us about big wedding and fancy stuff like that. None of that mattered to me. I sighed and sent Edward a text back saying I was on my way home. Jake was jumping about in the water and Emily was sitting watching him wagging her tail. "You are such a sweet girl Miss Emily, not like that naughty Jake." I told her, scratching her ear, laughing as she moaned in delight. Jake came running over and shook right beside us. "Lovely Jake…I smell of wet dog now!"

I wiped my face and arms down with the edge of my shirt before we took off on our run home.

I rang the front door bell and waited for the door to open. Both dogs looked at me; it was as if they knew I was doing something strange. Jasper opened the door and laughed as both dogs took of inside past his legs. "Make your self at home Jake!" he shouted after my dog. "Hello Bella, how are you doing?"

"Fine Thanks Jasper, just returning Emily back to Edward."

"Uh huh…" he raised his eye brow at me and I started to blush.

"I know what you are up to Bella?"

I blushed and looked at his face, my heart starting to race a little.

"I don't know what you mean Jasper." I walked in, passing him trying to smile as best as I could, while the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. I called both dogs back, wiping them down with a towel.

"You were just avoiding all the hard work!" he laughed.

"That's so true Jasper, hey there Emmett!"

"Hey Belly!" Emmett picked me up into a bear hug kissing my cheek before telling me I tasted of wet dog!

"Jake shook all over me after he had been swimming. Hey Edward, I have a change of clothes with me do you mind if I use your shower?"

"No worries… let me show you where it is." Edward jumped up, leading me to the shower room, his hand on the small of my back.

"Thank you Edward." I smiled.

My mind now racing, suddenly full of memories from the mornings shower and all the touching we had enjoyed there.

As soon as we were in the shower room, Edward started stripping my clothes off, his mouth latching onto my nipples before he had even removed my running shirt and sports bra completely.

I started moaning at his touch.

"Shush Baby, you need to be quiet."

"I can't Edward, I…" I muttered as his fingers found my wet core waiting for his attention as he slid his hand into my panties.

He knelt down and pulled my running shoes, socks & sweat pants before toying with my underwear.

"May I Bella?" He smirked at me, sliding my panties down as I started to nod.

He lifted my foot up so my leg was over his shoulder, I grabbed onto the sink and door handle to steady myself as he leaned in and started licking and kissing my core again. "See…I think you …are …getting addicted…to all…this…Oh Edward…" I banged my head as I threw it backwards in response to his tongue probing inside of me. He quickly began to make me fall into oblivion using his tongue and fingers to bring me over the edge of ecstasy. I turned my head and bit down on Edward bath robe hanging on the door, attempting to muffle the screams I wanted to let out.

Edward stood up and pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead before whispering into my ear. "I need to go back out there Baby."

I nodded and sighed, not wanting to let him go yet.

He leaned back and started the shower running. I took a washcloth and soaked it before using it to wash his face. He looked at me and I laughed as I removed all evidence of my climax from his face.

"Lock the door behind me Honey," with one more kiss Edward left me alone in the shower room. I slid down onto the shower seat and caught my breath, giggling at what had just happened.

I quickly showered, using some of Edward's shower gel, inhaling his smell, making me feel safe like I did in his arms. I washed my hair using my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner, de-tangling my long hair. I was fairly low maintenance, a quick comb and a blast of my hair dryer before I swept it up into a messy knot before dressing in jeans, tee shirt and hoodie and a pair of warm socks.

I gathered up all the towels and leaving the shower room clean and tidy. I couldn't put it off any longer it was now time to face everyone.

"Bella Darling, what a lovely surprise to see you here."

"Hello Esme." I gave Edward's beautiful Mother a hug and kiss as she pulled me closer. "You look beautiful my dear!" she smiled lifting her hand up to my cheek, "You have such a healthy colour in your cheeks today!"

"Thank you, I think running agrees with me," I answered.

"That will be it… Carlisle is through in the sitting room, let's go and say hello..." Esme took my hand and led me through to the other room, the bed was gone and everyone was sitting on the new sofa and chairs that had been delivered while I was out running. I gave Carlisle a hug and he pulled me in close, kissing my forehead like he had done since I was little.

"So good to see you Sweetie!" he smiled. "You look very well, no more injuries?" I shook my head, reaching out to the table that now held a lamp on it. "No… touch wood, nothing today." I laughed.

Carlisle had patched me up far too many times since I was such a clumsy child and adult.

Edward brought me a glass with juice and ice in before sitting down beside me, our legs touching, he was so close but not close enough, it took all I had not to jump into his lap.

"Thank you Edward." I took a long drink before sitting it down on the table beside me.

"Oh that looks nice, what is that you are drinking Bella?" Alice asked.

"Cranberry and Raspberry juice." Edward and I both said at the same time.

"I didn't know you liked that?" Alice smirked. "I always have it here for you Alice. It is all I have in juice wise. I thought Bella might be thirsty after her shower." Rose and Alice both looked at each other. Carlisle raised his eye brow at Edward but then asked about the house improvements.

"Well, now my bedroom is painted and the floors done, I don't have much more to do there. I like the colour in here; I think it will be ok for a while, so really just the spare room and hallway to paint now."

I nodded smiling at Edward the whole time.

Esme handed me paint charts and asked what I thought of the mushroom colour she had found for the spare room. "I like it, but have you seen the duck egg blue over the page?" I turned the brochure over and Esme took it back looking at the new shade.

"What do you think Honey?" She showed Edward the colour and he smiled at me. "I love it." He looked at me and I blushed before smiling at him.

Alice squealed and jumped up off her seat. "Alice…Are you ok?" I asked her concerned.

"Oh yes, I am so excited at Edward being so close by again, aren't you Bella?" everyone looked at me.

"I guess so, I will miss Grandma Cullen though, I'll need to go and see her soon." I said before taking another drink of juice.

"Well I am delighted that Edward is now home again." Esme said, pulling her youngest son towards her as he sat beside me.

"I missed you too Mum!" he laughed, before winking at me.

Carlisle patted my knee, "My mother was sorry she didn't get to say goodbye to you Bella, she will be delighted to see you if you have time to pop into her new place."

I smiled at Carlisle; the look in his eyes settled me with their comforting softness. But I knew then, that he knew about me and Edward. Was our secret safe?

He gave me a gentle nod, and I knew he was not going to tell. I let my head fall down onto his shoulder, and he pulled his arm around me. I may not have a mother for most of my life, but Carlisle was like a second Dad to me. I loved him dearly. I often sat cuddled in beside him while we watched TV or chatted.

"So is Charlie fishing this weekend?"

"Not sure, he will be over tomorrow though."

"How are you getting over tomorrow Bells?" Emmett asked me. "I heard Sam saying the old truck was going to need a whole load of work doing to it this time."

"I hadn't thought about Emmett, to be honest." I said, feeling sad about my truck, "I knew it was on its last legs but I love that old truck."

"You can take my Volvo." Edward shrugged. "What?" Everyone looked at him.

"Or the 4x4, please yourself, I don't need both of them."

His whole family looked stunned at him. They all knew he loved his Volvo and he never let anyone drive her.

"Thank you Edward."

"You are Welcome Bella, least I can do for you helping me with Emily."

They all looked back at me. "Oh, yes, Edward and are helping each other out with dog sitting duties." I explained.

"I am dropping Emily off in the morning so she can join Bella and Jake for their morning run, and I will pick them up from Bella's flat and walk them after school." "They both get some company from each other during the day, I don't start till later in the mornings and I will pop across the road from the shop to let them out at lunch time."

"So, they will both benefit." Edward explained.

Emmett snorted his drink, "Went down the wrong way." He spluttered and got up to go to get a cloth.

I heard him shout out in the kitchen, "Jake, what have you got there? Is that a sheet?"

Edward's face blanched and I felt sick, that was our sheet that Jake had stolen this morning. Emmett carried the savaged sheet through to the sitting room, "Sorry Man…I have no idea what Jake was doing with this!"

"Oh, I was using it as a dust sheet, and Jake and played tug with it yesterday." he muttered.

"Edward! That was a very expensive sheet!" Alice shouted!

"I will replace it." I stuttered.

"There is no need for you to do that Bella it was Edward who ruined it!" She folded her arms cross with her older brother's antics.

"Yes I know, but he was fighting with Jake," I explained.

"I have never known Jake to rip things before Bella." Jasper stated. "Oh you know what he is like." I shook my head. Jake gave me a funny look.

Jasper got up and said to me, with a glint in his eye.

"Oh yes, I know what he is like." I could have sworn that he turned and looked back at Edward rather than Jake who was now sitting at Edward's feet.

"So…thanks for all your help guys, the bedroom looks much better now my bed is in there." Edward said to everyone.

"I love the colours you have chosen Edward." his mum said. "They are very homely." I nodded.

Just then another delivery van appeared with Edward's boxes from storage. We all got up and helped unload them into the spare room. Esme offered to start unpacking but hesitated when she opened the first box. It was a box I had left in the spare room, and it contained my underwear!

"Edward, why do you have a box of women's panties?" she shouted.

"Ermmmm…souvenirs?" he questioned back at her. "That is disgusting Edward Antony Cullen! I expect that from your Brother, but not you!" he hung his head, pretending to be ashamed but was trying his best not to laugh. I was mortified, more so when Alice looked at them and glared back at us both. Edward scooped the box up and walked away with them, "What can I say Mother, the ladies love me!"

I shuddered, looking round to see Edward and Emmett bump fists. Jasper shook his head laughing at the sight before him.

"I am shocked Edward!" Alice muttered, "I always thought you were better than that."

I didn't want Edward to take the blame for something he hadn't done, just as I was about to speak up Edward shook his head slightly and started laughing.

"They are probably my last flat mates girl friends." He laughed.

"Or Tanya's?" Emmett laughed. Alice lifted a pair that still had its tags on out of the box. I was going to be sick. I knew Carlisle could feel my body tensing beside him. I looked up into his eyes. He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer.

"They can't be Tanya's, these are nice panties, and she had a much bigger ass, she wouldn't fit in these."

"Put the away now Alice." Carlisle spoke up.

"I will take these," Edward stood up and grabbed the box before walking away with them and putting them in his closet.

"Who knew Edward liked panties?" Rose laughed.

I wanted to leave, I felt awful with them all making Edward out to be some sleazy creep.

He came back into the room and flopped down to sit beside me. "You ok?" he whispered. I nodded. "You?" he smiled and nodded back at me.

Esme called through saying she had made food for everyone.

It was only Carlisle, Edward and I left in the sitting room. I looked at Carlisle. "You know don't you?"

"You have always been like a daughter to me, always part of the family. You two have always loved each other."

I smiled and snuggled back into Carlisle side.

"Why is it a secret?"

"Just, well you know everyone will make a big deal out of it, and we just want to enjoy some quiet time before everyone else…well you know what they are like?"

Edward sighed.

"I love you both, but you know that we will not be able to keep this from them all for much longer?"

Edward and I nodded.

"I love you both. You are perfect for each other; we have all known it for years." Carlisle kissed the top of my head before getting up from the sofa and walking through to join the others in the kitchen.

I turned and gave Edward a smile. He winked and gently squeezed my thigh.

"I am so sorry for the whole box of panties incident,"

I whispered.

"I am just sorry I haven't seen you wear some of the naughty ones…yet!" Edward laughed. "And my brother thinks I am some sort of stud!"

I giggled. "Come on stud, let's go eat." Edward stood up and offered me his hand.

"Stay beside Edward." I whispered.

"I will always be beside you Honey."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ~ hello to new readers who have added me to their story alerts. *waves* **

**Special thanks as always to my Lovely Mate ButterflyBetty who not only is a fab Beta **

**but also helped me when I could not get **

**some bits to work out right at all… hugs x**

**In from the cold ~ Chapter 8**

Dinner was the usual Cullen affair, Esme had cooked lots of delicious food, the boys argued about sport, the girls tried to get me to come shopping, I sat and tried not to stare at Edward. Carlisle smiled at everyone.

*sigh* In fact it was like many dinners we had shared before. Only this time I knew how Edward felt about me rather than me loving him with no hope of him feeling the same way.

I sat in between Alice & Carlisle; Edward sat opposite, right in my direct line of vision. It seemed every time I looked up he was looking or had just looked away from me.

I felt Carlisle gently nudge me with his elbow, alerting me to the fact I had been staring at Edward, thankfully before anyone else noticed my odd behaviour.

"So tomorrow's dinner, Bella…what time are you and Charlie coming over Dear?" Esme asked.

"Not sure about Dad, but I will come over when ever you need me to. I am free all day."

"Edward what time will you be over?"

"I can come over any time you want Mum, I am at your beck and call as always." He laughed.

"Could you take Bella over with you? Or will that be too early for you Darling?"

"What ever time Edward is free to collect me will be fine by me. I have a new dessert recipe I can't wait to try for you guys."

Edward smirked before Carlisle coughed and glared at him. "Edward, can I borrow that new CD you bought the other day, by that group you like please?"

We all looked at Carlisle before looking back at Edward.

"The one he bought when he was at the store with you and me on Tuesday?" Jasper asked.

"Yes that's the one. Park something or other." Carlisle spooned more vegetables on his plate.

"Linkin Park?" Jasper offered smirking at his father in law, trying hard not to burst out into full blown hysterics.

"You like Linkin Park Dad?" Emmett asked.

"Yes I think they are quite good…peas Bella?"

"Yes please Carlisle." I smiled at him, he was either going to confuse everyone with his sudden choice of music or blow the whole secret wide open. What ever I loved this man so much right now.

He patted my hand after placing the dish back on the table.

"How did you come to like Linkin Park Dad?" Alice asked looking very puzzled.

"Oh I think it was on stereo earlier wasn't it?" Edward stood up and walked over to his music system, opened the cd unit and nodded before starting it playing.

"Ahh yes…this is the one I like." Carlisle started nodding his head and humming in time to the music.

"Carlisle you are not playing that in the house!" Esme scolded him. "I swear you are having a midlife crisis or something!" she shook her head at him.

"I like you choice in music." I shrugged as I started to giggle before singing to the CD. Carlisle just laughed and tried to sing along with me. "Oh Bella, don't encourage him, he is bad enough as it is. You Cullen boys are all naughty!" she laughed.

I burst out laughing along with everyone else.

We tidied up after the meal, again I was offered a lift home but Edward reminded everyone that I now had use of his car so I could go when ever I was ready.

"I still can't believe you are getting his baby," Alice questioned.

"His baby, oh Emily?" I looked back at her teasing her now.

"No…his bloody car baby!" She laughed.

"Oh she is not my baby." Edward called out.

I shook my head. "No?"

"No, that car is not my first love?" he smirked.

"My heart belongs to my brown eyed beauty."

I stared at him… what was he playing at?

"Isn't that so Miss Emily…I love you don't I?" he sat down on the floor and pulled Emily over into a bear hug. Emily wagged her tail and snuggled into his cuddle. Jake came bounding over and knocked Edward flat on his back before licking Emily's face.

"I think she loves him more." I giggled.

"Oh I think you may be right, he does love her more." Edward muttered.

I blushed and shook my head before walking away before I said something silly.

We were all standing in the hallway, everyone getting their coats on ready to leave. I was not sure what to do. I sighed as Jasper lifted my jacket and holding it so I could put it on. I would drive the car down into town and turn back once everyone else had turned off onto their roads out of sight.

"Oh Bella darling, I think you left your hat in the utility room." Carlisle said as he pulled me in for a good bye hug.

"Oh I better go get that, thank you I would have been looking for that tomorrow."

He gave me a kiss before leaving with Esme, singing Linkin Park badly and very out of tune, but happily non the less. Edward locked the door behind everyone, letting out a big sigh before he pulled me into his arms.

"SO you love Emily the best do you?" I whispered. "I love her more than I love any car Bella." He whispered back. "But when I said '_he loves her the best'_ I was looking at you my Love."

His mouth was almost touching me, his lips ghosting mine, before I knew it he had taken my jacket off, thrown it on the floor and he kissed with so much love and passion before carrying me to the bedroom…Our bedroom.

We kissed as we undressed each other, slowly, with much care and attention.

"I wanted to hold you close by all evening Baby."

"I know I wanted to touch you, and kiss you." I replied as my mouth found the sensitive skin behind his ear that I knew he loved me kissing.

His moan made me horny. He made me horny.

I quickly helped him remove the last of his clothing before Edward picked me up and moved so we were both lying face to face on our bed. I pushed him on his back then turned to look down at his enormous erection. I ran my finger tip up his shaft towards the head and back down again. He twitched under my touch.

I looked him in the eye as I licked my lips hungrily.

"I have never done this before." I whispered. He looked at me wide eyed.

"You don't have to Baby."

"I want to, but if you don't want me to…I understand."

My head filling with self doubt now. "You don't want me to do this." I looked at him, my fear obvious.

"Oh no…its not that…I don't want you to do anything you don't want to…" he started to explain.

I looked down and saw a small bead of liquid seeping out of the tip of his penis. I moved my thumb smearing it as he moaned at the contact. He watched me lift my thumb up to my mouth and tasted him, taking my whole thumb into my mouth and slowly pulling it out, savouring the salty essence of my Love.

"Shit Bella, you have no idea how bloody hot that it!"

I knew then I wanted to try this, for him and for me.

Cautiously I moved down closer to him, my hand now on his hip. I licked along the length retracing where my finger tips had been.

I felt his body tense before he relaxed a little bit.

"I can do this." I told myself out loud.

"Only if you want to…" Edward said gasping as I took him in my mouth. He was so big I felt nervous to say the least. I moved my whole body further over beside him. His hand snaked up my thigh and found my wet arousal waiting there. "Shit Baby…you are so wet!" He sighed. His fingers started moving to enter me.

"It's only for you my Love." I responded before licking round the head of his engorged dick before trying to take him in my mouth.

I wasn't sure about this. There was so much of him! I used my hand on the lower part of him, my mouth closing around what I felt I could manage.

His moans and words made me even more determined. I tried to think back to conversations Rose and Alice had made me sit through, I wish I had listened more rather that sat there with my fingers in my ears trying to block them out.

"Baby…you need to stop…" I looked at him.

"I knew it! I knew I would suck at this!" I couldn't believe that he started laughing. "What?" I asked tears in my eyes.

"I need you to stop as I want to be inside you when I cum…but only you could say that you _suck_ when giving some one a fantastic blow job!" I started laughing too. Edward pulled me so I was lying beside him. "I wanted to repay the favour Edward." I mumbled.

"And you did Baby girl, let's take this one step at a time. I want you to be comfortable not obligated with any of this."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too." I moved so I was lying over his body. We moved against each other, our kisses deeper, joining our souls as our bodies connected as one.

I groaned as I felt him fill me up like no one else had ever done.

"Ohhhhhh Edward…"

"Bella…Baby…"

We moved together, changing position and pace, enjoying new sensations that each position brought.

His hands griped my hips and pulled me down even closer. I arched back, pushing down onto him feeling him tense up inside me.

"I am so close…" I called out.

"Baby…cum with me…please Bella…"

I shuddered, feeling the tension inside me building, needing this release, needing Edward to take me with him. His hands moved up to my breasts, I fell down into his hold, this new change in position being all I needed to hit the spot, I felt Edward thrust up into me and I fell into my climax, contracting all around him, before he followed me and came hard inside me.

"Oh Bella, Baby…every time I think this can not get any better, it does!" Edward held me close; he was still inside me, connected by our very cores.

"I know Edward. I wondered what all the fuss was about before. I listened to the girls saying how good it was and I didn't believe them!" I snuggled as close as I could to his hard toned body and sighed.

"I wish I had told you sooner how I felt about you," Edward whispered.

"No regrets Baby. We have a life time to be together."

I heard him softly singing along to the music still playing in the sitting room.

"There's only one thing you should know,  
I tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall…"

"Linkin Park Baby?"

"It works for my Dad!" He laughed.

"Oh you know we are buying him that CD for his Christmas!"

"Too right we are!" he chuckled.

"Our first Christmas together..." I sighed.

"Our first everything, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, and best of all, I get to spend all them with you."

Edward lips found mine. We kissed slowly and sensually. No hurry in our need this time. I moved slightly trying to reach Edward's lips more comfortably. The movement caused me to rub against him. I could feel Edward's arousal grow below me, rubbing against my sensitive core. He pushed up against me.

"Again Baby?" I whispered before biting down on my lip.

His hands moved up into my hair as he pulled me toward his mouth and started kissing me again.

His tongue swept across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth letting him enter, moaning as he explored me.

We gripped onto each other, I felt Edward turn us and roll so I now lay under him.

"Are you ready Honey?"

"For you, it seems I am always ready Edward…" I giggled.

His hand reached down and he teased me little until I groaned with desire.

"Shit Bella…you make the horniest sounds when I touch you." "You make me horny with your touch!" I replied, bringing my hips up towards him.

He adjusted his position and slowly pushed his length inside me, inch by delicious inch. The feeling was sublime. I wanted him to keep going at this pace, but I wanted him to fill me completely too.

I gasped as he connected up completely.

"This feels so good…" I sighed.

"I know. I have never…Oh Bella…"

I started to rise up to meet his movements. He reached his hand up and pushed some hair off my face, his tender gaze melting me into liquid.

"Each time…it feels soooo…different…so good…" I murmured.

"And… we have so many…oh Bella…so many more ways…to…"

I opened my legs further, moving my feet to wrap up behind his ass.

As our physical union pulls us further together, our hearts become one just as our bodies are. Neither of us can find the words that express our feelings so instead we let our bodies speak for us.

We fall into our climaxes, me first, Edward shortly afterwards. I giggled as he kissed me, leaving to get a washcloth, both of us sticky after our antics.

"I think we both could do with a shower Honey."

"Sounds good to me," I smiled at him.

We took care of each other, gentle caresses and soft lingering kisses mixed with pledges of devotion.

I pulled one of Edward's tee shirts and some panties while he pulled on clean boxers and a tee shirt.

I sorted the dogs for the night. They had taken to sleeping side by side in Jakes bigger bed over night.

Edward made hot chocolate with marshmallows and toast. Which we took through to our room.

We lay there together for the rest of the evening. It was easy to lie quietly or chat about plans of nothing in particular. Edward was not only my lover; he was now my best friend ever…life was good.

End note… this bit was all ButterflyBetty's words! You are awesome you naughty minx!

"As our physical union pulls us further together, our hearts become one just as our bodies are. Neither of us can find the words that express our feelings so instead we let our bodies speak for us." She is good isn't she?????

Love TV. x


	9. Chapter 9

**In from the Cold ~ Chapter 9**

"_Ooh, that's why I'm easy  
I'm easy like Sunday morning  
That's why I'm easy  
I'm easy like Sunday morning"_

I opened my eyes and wondered where the hell I was. The song on the radio alarm clock was playing way too loud. Edward stretched bedside me…Oh I was in our room, in our bed. I sighed.

"Morning Honey."

I giggled hearing his raspy sleep voice.

"What's so funny there Bella?" he asked after he yawned.

"I woke up and had no idea where I was…then you spoke…and I had no idea who you were!" I pretended to

sound casual about this idea.

Edward sat up right and smirked before he glared at me. I quickly realising his game and I was trying not to laugh.

"So…you often wake up in strange bedrooms?" he questioned like he was serious.

"Well, this is what the second or third time this week?" I yawned, shrugged my shoulders and went to sit up.

"OH no you don't you cheeky floozy you!"

Edward grabbed me and held me back down and started tickling me and nibbling my ear.

"Only yours, only in your bed and in your house!" I screamed, and giggled, snorting all at the same time.

"Wrong answer Isabella!" he retorted.

"What?" I squealed.

"This is not my house…and this is not my bed…" He whispered. "This is our house, Bella…this is our bed."

"Our house…" I sighed.

"I know why you want to keep us a secret, but Baby, I want to scream it from the roof tops, I love you, I want to live with you, I want them all to know."

"Thanksgiving next weekend, we will tell them all then!"

I smiled at Edward.

"Then two weeks after that my lease will be done and I will be here 100%, all yours!!" I laughed. Edward nodded, but I knew that he was ready to tell everyone.

"You know I am not ashamed of us, you know that I just wanted to enjoy it being just us for a little while don't you?" I was slightly nervous about what Edward wanted.

"Oh…I do, when it all gets crazy and they all get demanding, we will lock ourselves in here with just Emily & Jake and no one else will matter."

I nodded. "I love them all…I really do, but you know how they will get."

"I know, but it will be me and you together."

"They will plan our wedding, name our babies…" I suddenly stopped talking.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I didn't mean to talk about all that stuff." I mumbled.

"Why not, they will all try to plan our wedding but they are not naming our babies. I want to marry you one day, and we are having as many babies as you will let me impregnate you with!" he winked.

"Edward Cullen, that was not even the slightest bit romantic, but I love you anyway!" I laughed.

He kissed me, "I love you so much, and I _will _marry you!"

"I believe you!" I giggled.

"Want to get all hot and sweaty with me?" I tried to sound sexy. I guess it must have worked as Edward was now pulling me close to him, nodding eagerly at me.

"Well come with and I will get your heart racing!"

I jumped up and Edward stood up in front of the bed, I stopped suddenly, opened the top drawer on his clothes chest, pulled out a running shirt and pants and threw them at him.

"Running with me this morning Baby?" I smirked.

"OH Bella!" He fell back on the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed with the top I had thrown at him over his head. I could see he had been more than ready for me, his arousal standing tall and proud, so before he got up I threw away the clothes in that were in my hands, fell to my knees, bent my head to the side and licked him from shaft to head in one long stroke. Edward gasped and threw off the tee shirt he had been hiding under.

"Bella…what are you…ohhhh…"

I moved my hands to his hips and pulled him forward so I could hold on to him better. My hand slid round to cup his ass cheek, the other one was now at the base of his shaft as I took him in my mouth.

I was getting so aroused at the noise he was making, the feel of him in my hand and mouth. I tried to clench my legs together to get some relief from the sensations building inside me.

I moved up and down on him feeling him become harder, tasting his essence escape from him slightly.

"Bella…"He groaned. "Come up here." I stopped and looked up at him confused. Edward pushed my hair to the side so he could see my face.

"That was good, but baby…But I want to be inside you…please?" he whispered. I nodded up at him.

He shuffled himself back a little bit on the bed then offered me his hands, helping me to stand up easily, before he held onto my hips, pulling me forward so I straddled him.

I wrapped my arms around him and sat down, taking him inside me with a groan of satisfaction from both of you. "Shit, Bella, I didn't think you were ready for me Baby."

I used my knees on the mattress to push up and slowly lowered myself back onto him again. We moved together, kissing flesh we came in contact with, lips, ears, neck, shoulders…My breasts were moving against his body, this angle was so good for me… I could feel him rubbing against all the right places. All too soon I was coming, my walls contracting around Edward. His thrusts becoming faster and harder up into me, I screamed his name and he screamed mine, before he fell back onto the bed puling me down on top of him giggling and holding on tight.

"I never thought…"

"I know me neither!" he laughed.

"I was going to say I never thought I would laugh so much after sex!" I giggled.

"We as long as you are not laughing at it, we can laugh together Bella!" he laughed with me.

We cleaned up, got dressed and took the dogs for a walk in the woods. Jake ran around us all again and Emily stayed beside us as before. Edward and I walked together, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, my arm around his waist, it was cold again today but neither of us felt it.

I packed up stuff to take to the Cullen house, deciding to make small warm chocolate puddings with a melting centre that oozed out when you spooned into it for dessert.

I had taken all the cooking equipment I wanted from my old place and was loading the small pudding dishes in to the box with everything wanted to take with me.

"One more week and they will all know." I muttered.

"One more week…you have me all to yourself till then Honey." He kissed me, holding my in his hand.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too…now let's go pretend!" he shook his head.

Sunday lunch at the Cullen's, I had so many good memories of going there. They were always such a comfort to me and Charlie when times were bad.

"You ready to go Love?" Edward called as he loaded up the dogs into his 4X4.

"Sorry?" I looked at him. I had not heard his question.

"Are you really this worried about them knowing Bella? I don't think it will be that bad." He pulled me against him.

"No, I was thinking about Renee." I sighed.

My mother had loved Charlie and me very much, she was great friends with Esme and Carlisle, and loved their children too. She was taken from us, suddenly in an accident. She hit black ice and the car skidded out of control.

We all missed her, I got this feeling that she would have approved of Edward and me. she always called him my 'fella' even when we were children.

Edward wrapped his arms around me tighter. "She would be so proud of the woman you have become Bella Honey."

"I miss her so much."

He nodded, he knew my story, he knew my past, and he was always going to be some part of my future. I had dreamed it would be as my love, but here it was becoming a fact.

"OK, I am ready to go see these crazy people." I sighed. "Are you sure? We can cancel if that's what you need?" Edward whispered before kissing my forehead.

"No, it will be nice to be with people who loved my Mother as much as I do."

"Have you got everything?"

I nodded. My box of kitchen things, the pudding ingredients and dog food all lay in the car. Jake & Emily sat in the back seat together looking at us, Emily waiting patiently and Jake on guard duty as always.

"I just need to get my cell phone and we are all set Honey."

I got into the car while Edward got his phone and locked up. He was speaking to his Mother to say we were just leaving.

We arrived at the Cullen's house a short while later.

Esme and Carlisle open the car doors and gave me a quiet hug. Carlisle called the dogs in and took my bags into the house. Esme handed me a huge bunch of flowers. I looked at her confused before she explained. "Edward called. You need these, take them and go to see your Mum."

I held back the tears.

"Do we have time for me to go?" I asked.

"We have all the time you need." I hugged Esme and thanked her. I loved how she always had fresh flowers in the house. She kisses my cheek and helped me back into the vehicle.

We set off to the cemetery.

No words were spoken, there was no need.

When we arrive Edward opened the door and helped me out before taking the flowers from the back seat.

He draped his arm around me and pulled me in close.

We took the short walk to my mothers resting place.

I don't come here very often, my Mother was inside me, and I thought of her every day, speaking to her as if she could hear me. There were already fresh flowers there. I was surprised at this. A huge bunch of mixed flowers that Edward told me are from his Parents. They came down here frequently to tend the grave. I never knew that. Some pale pink roses I knew were from my Father.

My mother loved pale pink roses. I saw them in his kitchen when I visited a few days ago.

He must have come after the storm passed. And a small bunch of deep pink roses. Edward moved them a little, "They are from me." He whispers.

"You came here?"

"I did. I came here the afternoon you went to make the food, taking Emily & Jake home with you."

"Why?"

"Why did I come? Or why did I choose the pink roses?"

"Both I guess?"

"I used to come here with my parents when I was home visiting the family. I wanted to take these, as their meaning is of 'Gratitude &Thank You.' And I am so thankful that you are now in my life in a way I could only have dreamed of. I am so thankful of the woman you have become; you are truly Renee's daughter."

He smiled at me. I ran over and hugged him tight.

"Thank you so much Edward."

We stood at Renee's grave and I told her all about Edward and I being in love. A soft wind blew through our hair, and I felt at peace. Something I had not ever felt here before. We cuddled up close and Edward told Renee how he was going to keep loving me, just like he always had done and more.

My tears were a mixture of missing my Mum and Loving Edward all rolled into one.

~oooOooo~

Song lyrics on Radio Alarm ~ LIONEL RICHIE ~ Easy.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for my reviews,

many thanks and get well soon wishes

to my Fab Beta ButterflyBetty xx

* * *

**In from the Cold ~ Chapter 10.**

No one said anything about the fact they watched Edward lift me out of the 4X4. Or the fact his arm was wrapped around me as we walked in the house together. They had seen me hug all of the family before and I guessed Esme had told them where we had come from. Jasper came over and pulled me into a gentle hug before kissing my cheek softly. "Are you alright there Darlin'?" I nodded.

Emmett lifted me up and squeezed me tight, before Jasper told him to be gentle with me, at the same time Edward did.

Charlie was talking to Carlisle and they both came over and gave me a hug.

"Been to see your Mum?" Charlie asked.

I nodded quietly.

"Did you go for any particular reason?"

"Nope…just, was just thinking about her."

They both nodded. Mine & Edward's parents had all grown up together.

"I better get on with pudding." I said to Esme after she hugged me to. I never went with out plenty of affection from my family.

"Do you want any help?" Edward asked softly. "Yes please," I replied.

We unpacked the ingredients, Edward prepared the small dishes, including several extra ones and melted me some luxurious dark chocolate. We worked away quietly. He moved hair behind my ear and I rested my head against his shoulder.

If anyone guessed I was not caring any more.

I needed my Edward, and he was there for me.

The table was set and dinner was ready, when Esme appeared with a small rose bowl full of pale pink roses.

She placed them in the centre of the table.

I realised how she always did this, and it was only now I understood they were for Renee.

I looked at her and a single tear rolled down my face.

Edward wiped it away and we all sat down to eat. He held my hand under the table and I smiled as best as I could.

Gentle conversation started. Charlie was very quiet until Carlisle asked if he had been fishing this weekend.

"Nope, not done any this weekend."

That was new. I couldn't remember when he had not gone fishing.

"Oh? What have you been up to instead?" Jasper asked.

"I, well…I was going to talk to you about this later Bell's …but…I went on a date."

They all looked at me, and I smiled back at my Dad.

"A date?" I asked, biting my lip to stop me grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh huh…Charlie…do you want some carrots?" Carlisle nodded and looked back at me, I realised he was a secret keeper for Charlie too. I smirked at him.

I wonder how many other secrets he was keeping.

"I want to know more about this date!" Emmett asked laughing at Charlie's blushing cheeks.

"Maybe Charlie doesn't want to tell you." Edward spoke up and passed potatoes to my Dad.

"Why would he not want us to talk about it?" Alice asked giggling with excitement.

"I am very happy for you Daddy, and when you are ready to tell us more I will be really pleased hear about it!"

I turned and kissed my Dad's cheek. Edward gave my knee a squeeze.

"Charlie…I am more than happy to tell you all about my love life! You need any tips, you know who to ask!" Emmett chuckled.

Rose gave the back of his head a slap. "What…tell him how good I am Baby!" he winked at Rose.

"Emmett son, thank you, but I do not want to think about beautiful Rose in that way at all!" Charlie laughed as Rose blushed and nodded back at him.

Emmett shook his head and mumbled, "You could just image me…" which caused us all to burst out laughing and various calls of "Ewww" and "Gross!" to be shouted round the table before he finished the sentence.

"So thanksgiving next week…" said Rose trying to change the subject. "What are we all bringing?"

"We will take the starters." Alice said taking out a note book, she was such an organised person all of the time!

"We will do desserts?" Edward said looking at me.

"We…? You can't cook Edward!" Emmett laughed.

"Bella is teaching me."

I nodded. It was the first I had heard of it but realised it was another excuse to give them to explain all the time I was spending with Edward.

"What is Bella getting in return?" Jasper laughed. "I mean she is a fantastic cook…"

I looked at Edward. "Oh he is teaching me…"I blushed. "The piano." Edward finished.

"It was meant to be a surprise," he continued. "We were going to play you a special song next week, but I am not sure we are ready yet."

"I think we will be ready." I said smiling.

"I will look forward to hearing that." Carlisle nodded.

The dishes for next week's meal were planed and divided up between us all. Charlie offered to take fish and we all laughed.

"Charlie, can we set the table for anyone else this year?" Esme asked quietly.

"I was hoping you would Esme. I am dating Sue Clearwater. Her kids are away this year and she will be all by herself."

"I really like Sue and her kids Dad." I grinned.

"She really likes you too Bella." he smiled back.

"We have a lot to be thankful for this year," said Carlisle as he lifted his glass to make a toast.

"_To love and friendships, old and new_."

We all repeated the toast and I held Edwards hand a bit tighter as he gave me a loving squeeze.

"What about you Bella?" asked Emmett.

"What about me Emmie?"

"Is anyone attracting the Beautiful Bella's eye yet?"

"Why do you ask?" Alice asked him.

"Because there is this lad I know that Rose works with, and he would be just perfect for you."

"Who?" Rose questioned.

"Mike Newton!" Emmett said, as if Rose should have known the answer.

"I have been on a date with him." I shook my head.

"Which one was he?" Charlie asked.

"The Golden Labrador…" Edward answered before I could. Alice looked at him.

"How did you know that?"

"I saw him on the way here, and he waved, so I told Edward about my date with him." I lied quickly.

I had of course told Edward all about the dates I had been on, where no one was going good enough because none of them were Edward.

"Awe…I though Mike was so sweet Bella!" Emmett gushed.

"For who…? Not for me, Emmett he kept following me like a puppy and answered me, yes Bella, no Bella…all the time!" I shuddered. "He is a nice boy, just not my kind of boy."

"What is your kind of boy?" Rose asked.

Oh I had walked into that one.

"I don't have a type…" I muttered.

"Leave her alone." Carlisle chastised them all.

"Thank you Carlisle." I grinned at him.

"It would be good for you to have someone to care for you Bells."

"Not you too Dad…!" I grumbled. "I have plenty of people who care about me!" I replied.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"All of you guys." I shrugged my shoulders. "You are all I need."

"That's not what I mean!" Charlie spoke up.

"You start dating and then you feel the need to set me up with someone?"

My tone was sharper this time.

"Seriously Dad, I am really happy for you, but I do not need anyone setting me up with anyone else."

"Well what about you Edward? You could do with some action. A nice bit of fun…" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at his younger brother.

"That is enough Emmett." Edward growled.

"What…it might loosen you up a wee bit if you get some…"

"I said enough!" Edward banged his hand down on the table. I lifted my hand and covered his fist gently.

"It was all your idea to date Tanya and that was no so good for me." Edward was upset talking about this.

Esme shuddered at the mention of Tanya's name.

"Can we please change the subject?"

I lifted Edward's hand from the table and lowered it onto my leg, his thumb moved in small circles on the back of my hand.

Emmett continued to mumble, when Carlisle told him to grow up and be quiet.

"I am just saying…."

"That is the point Emmett." I looked at him, he was hurting Edward and I was getting pissed.

"We don't want you to say anything about it, neither Edward nor I want your help in finding someone thank you. We will find who we are meant to be with when we are meant to find them. I know you care about us but…enough."

Alice looked at me smirking, "Who knew Bella was such a tiger?"

I shook my head and sighed.

"I just…"

"It's ok Bella Love." Edward nodded.

Emmett looked at me and then Edward.

"Bella…Love…did you take that CD I liked?" Carlisle spoke up.

"Oh no I forgot it sorry."

"That's ok. Take it with you the next time you come over will you please?"

"Sure will."

"I am telling you Carlisle you are not playing it in here!" Esme shook her head and we all laughed.

"Oh I can't wait for these new puddings Bella, they smell delicious."

"Edward helped me make them." I smiled. "Come on, lets go see if they are ready?" I stood up and motioned for him to follow me.

"I am so sorry Love!" I whispered as we enter the kitchen, taking his hand in mine and kissing the back of it.

"We should just tell them…get them to lay off you!"

I was pissed at Emmett and my Dad now.

"We will not tell them today, not if it is just because they are nagging us!" he replied sighing.

The timer sounded on the oven, Edward lifted the puddings out to cool slightly. I whipped ups some cream and dusted the pudding with a little cocoa once I had turned them out onto plates. They were all sitting on two trays ready to take through.

I dipped my finger into the cream and offered it up to Edward. He smiled and took my finger completely into his mouth, gently sucking it before he released it with pop as I giggled.

"I love you, my little Tiger!"

He kissed my lips and I moaned a little at the contact.

"I have always wanted to make out with you on my bed upstairs you know…" he raised his eyebrows and smirked at me.

"Well…we will have to keep that for another day but I can say I have always wanted that too!"

"You love that are my little Tiger you know that!" he growled.

"I thought you loved my Kitty more!" I winked.

"Right, I am now unable to walk into the dining room due to my predicament!" I scooped another small amount of cream and sucked it off my finger as he watched, growling softly at me.

I was giggling even louder when Esme came through to put the coffee on.

"What are you two laughing about?"

"He was laughing at me being a tiger with Emmett." I answered her.

"You were always very protective of each other, even as children." She smiled and pulled us both together into a hug before kissing both our cheeks. She had to pull Edward down to reach his cheek.

She shook her head and gazed at us both, a far away look in her eyes. I almost asked her what she was thinking about, but thought better of it.

We took coffee and dessert through to everyone. Emmett, Jasper and Edward all had two of them each! I struggled to eat mine, and Carlisle helped me out with half of it, since Esme would not let him have two!

The rest of the night passed easily. We sat and chatted, Charlie left after a while to go and see Sue before it got too late.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose left before we did.

I sat in-between Esme and Edward. I was getting sleepy and desperate to snuggle into Edward's side.

"You like you are tired there Sweetie." Esme whispered, watching as Edward brushed some hair away from my face as I yawned.

"Edward, take her home Love."

"Come on Bells, I will drop you home." He whispered.

"No, Edward…I mean take her home." She knew as well. I looked up at Carlisle.

He shook his head. "I said nothing."

"You knew Carlisle?" Esme raised her eyebrow at him.

"I guessed." He shrugged his shoulders.

"How did you know Esme?" I asked. Edward sighed as he pulled me onto his lap. I relaxed and I snuggled into his embrace, content as last.

"I saw the way you two always looked at each other yesterday, and then I wondered if the picture on your bedside was the one you used to have at your place. But just now, the way he wanted to hold you as tried not to cuddle into him. It was more than before, I know you two always snuggled but this…I saw a new love in your eyes tonight."

She smiled at me and patted our entwined hands.

"Come on Honey, let's go home." Edward whispered before kissing my cheek.

We gathered up our belongings, got the dogs ready to go and Esme appeared with the pink roses from the table and a short wide vase to put them in.

"This is for you Sweetie."

"I love you Esme, and you too Carlisle." They both pulled me into their embrace and kissed my cheek.

We waved as we drove away, heading home for the evening. I felt better knowing that Esme knew about our relationship.

We settled the dogs down for the evening, and I placed my vase of roses on the mantle in the centre of the room.

Edward went and looked through my box of photographs before returning with my favourite one. Renee was sitting on our front porch, I was on one side and Edward was on the other. My mother had an arm around both of us.

It was the last time she held us both.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to ButterflyBetty my ever fantastic Beta. I do not own Twilight or anyone in it…**

**Please Review and let me know you have been here. **

**Thank you xxx**

**In from the cold ~ Chapter 11.**

Edward and I both returned to work.

I ran with the dogs in the morning, they slept in my flat until I let them out at lunch time and Edward picked them up on the way home.

They loved it! They were so happy together.

And it meant that we could keep up the pretence for a few more days. We wanted to hold out until Thanksgiving, but I wasn't sure if we would get peace till then.

It was only a few more days away, but still…I was dreading it.

I bumped into Alice at lunch time when I had the dogs out and she seemed very surprised, even more so when I stopped at my door to let them back in for the afternoon. Thankfully, she didn't have time to be invited in, and see all my packed up boxes.

I would have time to nip home to our house at lunch time once everyone knew about the move.

Esme came over to let the delivery guys in with Edward's piano from storage today.

He was now even more determined to teach me something new for Thanksgiving. He had taught me basic piano playing when we were younger but to be honest I was not very good at all!

He was very excited when he came home to find the piano had arrived. I found it very difficult to concentrate at all with him sitting next to me, watching his fingers move on the keys…*sigh*

Edward convinced me we could play Linkin Park 'In the end' together for his Dad!

I was learning the repetitious piano part you hear on the single and he would play the rest…sounds easy when he said it like that. I only had a wee bit to learn and play it over and over again.

Edward started singing as we played the sing again.

All I could think of was Edward singing that song to me after we made love yesterday.

I shivered at the memory of our love making.

Edward looked at me and smirked. He could read me like a book.

"What are you thinking there Kitten?"

"I was just thinking about the last time I heard you sing this song…"

He grinned at me and I blushed looking down at my lap.

"Hey, what you hiding for?" his hand gently lifted my face up to look at him.

"Just, I was thinking how you tried to teach me to play as kids, and now, well you are teaching me to play in a different way…" I giggled.

"We are learning together." He smiled.

"You will tell me if I am doing something wrong?" I sighed.

"You have done everything right Honey. Just being with you makes it all right."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better Edward."

He just smiled and winked at me, causing me to giggle again.

He pulled me round onto straddle his lap and the music playing gave way to the kissing and cuddling, and if we didn't have to learn to play a tune together in just a few days time, we would have christened his piano properly.

The song was almost done, my part was a little wobbly but it would do, we could practice a bit more over the next few days.

Jasper had texted Edward to see if they could have a boy's games night…Alice was fed up having him and Emmett under her feet.

"I can go and see Rose or something…" I started to say. But Edward shook his head. "No thanks, I would rather stay here with you Honey."

I just grinned at him. "Unless you would rather go and see Rose?" he asked nervously.

I shook my head at him this time, repeating back his words to him. "No thanks, I would rather stay here with _you_ Honey."

We both laughed and cuddled up together on the sofa.

"What did you tell him you were doing?"

"I told him I was teaching you some more lessons on the piano and you were teaching me to make pancakes."

I laughed. "Pancakes? You can already make pancakes!"

"Yes…but he doesn't _know _that!" Edward scoffed before licking all the way up my neck.

I sighed…moving my head to the side to allow him better access.

The phone rang!

"What is it with my family and calling when you and I are having fun?" Edward scowled.

"Hello Esme." I answered while Edward shook his head, trying to move my top so he could lick further down my chest.

"We are fine, no… no bother at all…do you want a word Edward?"

Edward shook his head before returning to his task at hand.

"Ok." I giggled.

"Bye…See you soon."

I hung the phone up.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked, trying to lift my tee shirt off now.

"Your brother is on his way over, Jasper told him about pancakes and they are both hungry!"

"But I am hungry!" Edward whined, "I need me some Bella!"

"Well you blew it, when you told Jasper about pancakes!" I laughed.

I adjusted my clothes and started to walk to the kitchen.

"How long do you think we have?" Edward muttered as he pulled me back onto his lap.

"You mum said he had just left, so 20 minuets maybe?"

"We should make the most of that 20 minuets Honey…" Edward whispered, his smooth voice melting my reserves.

"We could, but then your family would know that you teach me to play the piano in a tee shirt and panties…or even less…" I mumbled back, his kisses making it hard to resist his idea.

"Hell no! They are not seeing you like this!" Edward grabbed me and carried me laughing to our bedroom before throwing me down on the bed.

He pulled out some sweat pants and a hoodie top.

"Put them on please…these are all mine!" He laughed before palming my breasts and kissing my neck again.

"You are making this very hard!" I giggled, trying to pull the hoodie on.

"You have no idea how hard…" Edward groaned.

I looked down and saw his erection bulging against his sweat pants.

"Oh I think I do!" my hand moved down to palm his arousal. The sound of him groaning again made me giggle.

"Can you be quick Mr?"

He nodded and stripped off all his clothes before I even finished asking the question.

Edward threw himself to lie down beside me on the bed.

I leaned over and kissed him as he scrambled to remove my clothes.

I shook my head.

"Remember the bath room Baby?" I whispered.

"This is all about you."

My hand moved down and I wrapped my fingers around his hard shaft. After one more long sensual kiss to his lips I moved so I was now knelling between his legs and took Edward into my mouth.

He exhaled sharply at the contact.

I lavished attention to all off his manhood. My fingers playing and cupping his balls, my tongue swirling and licking his swollen head, before I took him as far into my mouth as I could. His hips moved in rhythm with my actions, his hand moved up to weave through my hair, not making any pressure on me, just connecting us together even more than we were before.

"Baby…" he tried to warn me, but I was ready to take all he had to offer me.

I opened my eyes at looked at him, his face beautiful with desire and arousal.

His whole body tensed and I relaxed my throat and took him even further into me.

I heard him shout my name out loud, gasping as he came.

It was not as unpleasant as I thought it would be. Not quite vanilla ice cream but I coped with it ok.

Looking at Edward as I moved to lie beside him, it was worth the effort. He was completely speechless.

"Was that ok?" I asked nervously.

"You have no idea, really, no idea at all!" I laughed.

"I get the picture Baby!"

Edward just nodded and lay there with a huge grin on his face.

"I will go and get ready for your guests Edward!" I winked.

"Don't go yet my Love please…"

"If I stay, then we would both end up naked!"

"And that would be a bad idea…why?"

"I am really struggling to say no to you here…" I was so in love with this man, this naked man who lay beside me, stroking down my side and around my hip bone.

Just then I heard a car pull into our drive way. Edward groaned and threw himself back onto the bed.

"Dam my cock blocking family!"

I laughed and threw on the clothes before kissing Edward and leaving him to recover and get dressed.

"I love you!" He called after me. "I love you too, now get that ass dressed!"

I was in the kitchen getting equipment and ingredients out to make blueberry pancakes when Jasper & Emmett came in the front door.

"Hey Belly…that's a surprise seeing you here…" Emmett grinned.

"Oh so you didn't know I was teaching Edward to make pancakes today then?"

They both shook their heads.

"I don't think I will bother actually, since you are here, I might just go home and leave you boys to it."

I stood up and went to go to put my shoes on.

They both stood there for a second and started shouting at me to stay.

"What did you say to Bella to make her leave!?!"

Edward shouted running into the sitting room. I winked at him letting him know I was playing with them.

"I was just saying that I would leave you too it and not bother with the cooking lesson tonight Edward…"

"NO!"

"Bella…I need pancakes!"

Edward just laughed.

"You know I would rather learn to cook than play games with these two…?" he chuckled.

So that was the night I taught all three to make pancakes.

The boys were eating them as quickly as we could make them.

I ate two pancakes when Emmett offered me another one. "No thanks I am quiet full, I ate just before you boys arrived." I giggled as Edward blushed.

Emmett tried to apologise again about our heated discussion at lunch yesterday.

"I am sorry Bella… I just want you to be happy."

"I know Emmett, I am happy… you just need to trust me on this."

"But Bella…" Jasper tried to speak now.

"Boys…are you seriously going to piss me off now I have taught you how to make the best pancakes ever?"

They both looked at me, both about to open their mouths to say something.

"I will smack you with a frying pan…" I glared at them.

They both then turned to look at Edward who grinned as he bite into another pancake, shrugged his shoulders and winked at me.

"Don't look at Edward to help you out here, and DO NOT start pestering him about dating either." I poked my fingers into both their chests.

"You know, we just want you to be happy like we are."

"I know, but you know what, I am happy. Edward…Are you happy?" he smiled and nodded at me.

"Well then you two need back off and leave us alone." They opened their mouths again. I lifted a finger up on each hand and placed one down on Emmett and Jaspers lips.

"DO not say a word…I mean it…do not say anything at all."

Edward burst out laughing.

"Easy Tiger, the boys know you mean it. Don't you Boys?"

The both nodded. I almost felt bad for not telling them the truth, but this was not the time, and I was dammed if I was bullied into confessing my feelings to these two.

Alice called Jasper and told him to get his butt home; he nodded and said "Yes dear!" Emmett laughed until a few moments later Rose called him and told him to get home or else! Emmett was even more under the thumb than Jasper was. Edward and I laughed so hard we cried.

They both left and we got set to walk our dogs, it was a chilly but beautiful evening. The privacy of the woodland trail behind the house meant we didn't have to worry about anyone seeing us holding hands, stopping to kiss, to embrace or stand looking into each others eyes. Edward stopped to pick up a stick for Emily, Jake never bothered with sticks he was always too busy keeping guard on me. Something in the woods caught his attention.

Edward was facing the other was a short distance away from us, Jake's hackles were up and I heard him growl, moving backwards so he was now inches away from me.

"What is it Jake? You see a deer or something?"

I couldn't see anything, Jake snarled into the darkness.

He crouched down slightly, ready to attack. I have never seen him this aggressive since James had tried to take advantage of me.

"Edward?"

He had noticed Jake's behaviour, and came running over toward us.

"What's wrong Jake?" Edward lowered his hand to touch Jakes back, but Jake didn't move. Emily's hackles were now raised up as well.

I was starting to get scared. A stick snapped as something moved to stand on it. Jake was really unhappy with this. I turned and held onto Edward. "Please, take me home." I whispered. He nodded, and wrapped his arm around me.

"Let's go Emily, Jake…?"

Both dogs reluctantly turned and followed us, Jake kept looking back and did not settle until he was last in the house and the door was locked behind us.

Edward sat down beside him and soothed his hackles down, "What was out there fella? I know I can trust you to keep her safe." Jake looked at Edward and gave him a lick on the hand. Edward sat with him and brushed his coat with his hand.

"Bella, maybe when you run tomorrow…I will come with you?"

I nodded as I sat down on the floor with them,

Jake licked my hand and then went to lie beside the back door. I had not seen him unsettled this was inside the house before. Edward set the alarm system; it seems he was unsettled too.

I didn't know what was out there, but I didn't sleep at all that night.


	12. Chapter 12

**In from the cold ~ chapter 12**

Jake didn't really settle at all overnight, but to be honest neither did Edward and I, we only slept on and off for short spells.

"Are you ok Honey?" I heard him whisper beside me in the dark.

"Yeah, just I don't know what's wrong, Jake's acting strange and I can't sleep." I snuggled closer into his hold.

"It was probably a deer or something that startled him in the woods." Edward whispered before pulling me into a lingering kiss.

"Are you trying to distract me?" I mumbled between kisses.

"Is it working?"

"Mmmmmm!"

After an earth shattering distraction… twice…we both fell asleep…only to be woken a few hours later by the alarm clock.

Edward and I both ran with the dogs on a shorter circuit in the morning. Jake was still not happy with the woods, but seemed a little calmer.

"You know what, I have probably been reading too many stories online about scary things, and got myself all nervous or something."

"What have you been reading to make yourself nervous?" Edward laughed.

"Vampire Love stories…" I giggled.

Edward shook his head, laughing as he patted Jake on the head.

"OK then…but I think we will still do the woods together meantime…"

I nodded and snuggled into his side even closer.

We showered and got ourselves ready for work.

I drove into town taking Jake & Emily to my flat before heading to work. Suddenly Alice appeared out of her shop just as I parked the Volvo. She was like a ninja appearing from no where all the time.

"Hey there…how you doing? Do you fancy a girls night in tonight? I haven't seen you in ages." She gushed.

"You just saw me two days ago Alice!" I laughed.

"Yes, but it has not been just you, me and Rose in ages…" Alice pouted.

"I don't know yet, let me think about it and I will tell you at lunch time." I opened the car door and took both dogs out on their leads.

"They look cute together." Alice laughed as Jake nudged Emily and she lifted her paw up and hit him on the ear.

"Yes they get on really well. They are good company for each other when we are at work."

"What about you & Edward?" Alice enquired.

"What about us?"

"I know you both like each other…"

"We do."

"Well did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?" I laughed, opening my apartment door and letting both dogs off their leads so they could run inside.

"Don't play games with me Missy!" Alice scolded.

I picked up mail that was lying and started to open it, hoping Alice would go away.

I studied a letter from my landlord acknowledging the end of my lease. I put that straight into my bag and looked at the other mail.

"So?"

"Sorry what did you say Alice?"

"I was asking what did you said to my brother."

"Which one?" I smirked.

"You _know _which one!"

"Alice did you just stomp your foot?" I laughed really loud this time.

"Are you, _or are you not_ going to tell me _what is _going on?"

"Not!" I shrugged my shoulders and looked back down at the mail in my hands.

"Ooh a new address card from Grandma Cullen. Have you seen her recently?" I asked Alice.

"Yes…you are changing the subject Isabella Swan!"

"I think I will go to see her tomorrow, I am finished work early before taking time off for Thanksgiving." I muttered.

"Oh Grandma is coming to stay, I think Mum is asking Edward to go and pick her up tomorrow…"

"Oh that's good. I love Grandma Cullen."

"I think you love someone else as well…" Alice mumbled.

"Right well, need to make sure the dogs are settled and have plenty of water before I get to work, Tuesday…so deliveries need sorting no doubt!"

"Are you going to talk to me about Edward…?"

"Nope…see you later Alice, Love you!"

I worked until lunch time, took the dogs out and went back to work again. Sent Alice a text saying we would do a girlie night soon but not tonight, and then switched my phone to silent.

Edward called in when he was finished work before he picked the dogs up.

Alice spotted him coming to the shop and was watching him through the window. I swear she had the place or us under surveillance.

"Don't do anything romantic!" I laughed holding my hand up to keep him at bay. "Alice is spying on us."

"OH I am fed up with this…" Edward groaned.

"Two more days." I sighed.

"Nope I want to tell them all now!"

"I know, but two more days, Alice also wanted me to spend tonight with her and Rose."

"Do you want to?"

"No…I want to be naked, with you…" I bit down on my lips and smiled at him.

Edward smirked. "Is she still watching us?"

I nodded, seeing Alice out of the corner of my eye.

"And Grandma Cullen is coming tomorrow."

"How did you know that?"

"Alice told me, Esme is going to ask you to go and collect her."

"Come with me, I want to take you for lunch and then we will go and collect her."

"She will know…"

Edward nodded, "Yep. She will know the moment she see's us, and I would rather she says something when it is just you and me, than in front of everyone!"

"Ok. I was only working till lunch time tomorrow; I will be ready to go after I let the dogs out."

"Can I at least hug you?"

I shake my head no, "Alice is still watching."

Edward raises his eye brow. I know he is close to losing the will to keep our secret. "Friends hug…" he mutters.

I grin and reply. "You could just hug me as a friend? No kisses? No smoochies? No groping me…"

Suddenly his hand shoots and he chuckles. "Shake?"

"Shake!" I take his hand, he gives me a gentle squeeze and as he lets go his hand lingers, his finger tips graze along my palm, three of our finger tips hold on for slightly longer than they need to.

"I got the confirmation of my lease being up in a month."

"You will be moved in completely before then won't you?"

I nod. "And everyone will know at Thanksgiving."

"I don't know why we are doing this anymore." He whispers.

"What…Us?" I panic slightly.

"No baby…the secret…I want to hold you, love you."

"Two days…if we can do this for two more days, I will make it worth you while…"

"Keep talking like that, and in that tone and I will take you right here and right now…"

I laughed and shook my head before telling Edward to go and collect the dogs and take them home.

His face breaks into the biggest smile when I call it home.

Part of me thought it was silly not to just tell people, but I wanted to talk to my Dad, and I wanted to just be with Edward, before everyone got involved.

The afternoon passed really slowly. I was racing out of the door as soon as I could, texted Edward to tell him I was on my way home.

Alice sent me several texts asking again about girlie night but I told her I needed to collect Jake and get home. I was not lying; just not telling her home was with Edward.

She would know that soon enough.

I pulled into our drive way, I thought I saw something in the trees to my left. I looked for a moment, only looking away when Jake & Emily bounded up to me. Edward stood at the door smiling.

I looked back to my left but there was nothing there.

When I turned back to face the door I jumped as I realised Edward was almost in front of me.

He swept me up in his arms and I giggled as he spun me round before pulling me up for a searing kiss.

We stood there, locked in our embrace for a few moments before Edward swept me up in his arms and carried me inside, both of us laughing as the dogs jumped and ran around us. We closed the door to the world behind us. We were our own little family here.

Edward had started preparing dinner for us. I had never felt so loved and content than I did when I was with my best friend and love of my life.

"Edward…I want to tell Charlie about us."

He just grinned and nodded.

"How about we call and invite him and my folks over for dinner this evening if they have nothing planned?"

I called Charlie and Esme, inviting them over, and decided to make dessert for us all to share.

We worked together like a team. The two dogs lay together after eating and snuggled in Jakes bed.

I prepared some warm apples with a spicy sponge topping that we would serve with custard. I knew it was a favourite of Carlisle and my Dad.

I set our new dining table, smiling as I placed the settings around for people I cared about. My heart filled with joy and at the same time sadness for the missing person who I wished was going to be sitting here with us tonight. Edward walked over to me and handed me a small heavy box. I opened it to discover a rose bud bowl. The crystal bowl had a sliver lid with an open weave lid that held rose buds in place. "It's beautiful." I whispered.

Edward lifted a small bouquet of pale pink roses. "These are for your Mom; she needs a setting at our table."

A single tear ran slowly down my face. Edward kissed it away before pulling me into his loving arms.

I cut the dainty roses so they sat perfectly in the bowl and placed them in the centre of the table just as Esme had done, every time since my Mother had left us.

I stood looking at them, knowing she was never far away from me or the people I loved.

I would never have to explain to any boyfriend about the woman I had loved and lost. How much I missed her. I felt comfort in knowing she knew the man I loved.

Edward and his family were already my family, they knew and loved Renee. They missed her as much as Charlie and I did.

Edward looked over smiling at me.

He knew. He just knew.

Jake ran to the door letting us know our parents had arrived.

I opened the door and looked out to see only one car.

My Father got out of the passenger seat before opening the back door and helping Esme out from the back seat. Carlisle was laughing as he passed Esme the keys. She popped them in her purse and then linked arms with both Dads as they made their way to out front door.

"I didn't realise you were all coming together." I smiled as they walked towards me. "I called Charlie and told him we would pick him up and I would drive us all home later." Esme explained as she stepped forward to pull me into a hug. She kissed my cheek before stepping into the house.

I looked at my Dad and blushed before smiling at him. "Daddy…"

"Isabella." He smirked back. "I think you best invite me in and introduce me to this boy you have set up home with."

"I…erm…I…How did you know?" I stuttered.

"I have known you two all your lives…and I may have been a bit slow the other night, but as I was driving home I realised the way you both protected each other at the dining table was more…_intimate_…than the brother-sister way you used to be with each other.

I have seen you hold hands before, but never under the table."

Edward had appeared, hearing Charlie's words. He knew that my Father had guessed about us. Slowly he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my head.

"You have always loved each other." He shrugged his shoulders.

We both nodded. "But now, we are in love with each other." Edward said, smiling at my Father.

"About bloody time!" He started laughing before stepping forward and kissing my cheek. He patted Edward on his back before walking towards the door.

Jake was sitting beside the door looking toward the trees beside the house.

"What's got your attention Jakey Dog?" My dad scratched Jake's ear as he stopped to speak to my protector.

"He has been a bit nervous since something spooked him yesterday." Edward explained.

"Hum…keep your eyes open Jakey, you are never wrong about Bella's safety."

My Dad looked around at the trees and bent down to speak to Jake. "Keep your eyes open Jake." With one more scratch of Jakes ear he walked into the house asking Edward about the alarm system and locks he had around the house. I sighed. My Dad had always been protective of me.

We sat down to eat, Esme smiled at the rose bowl on the table, Charlie nodded and said how pretty they were. Carlisle smiled and lifted his glass. He looked at the roses and shook his head. "To love, new love, lost love, and love never forgotten." We all toasted knowing it was Renee that we were all thinking of.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N ****so I get my Mojo back and real life takes over….anyway. I hope you are still sticking with me on this. I have had a few ideas on where this is going. **

**Thank you very much to my Beautiful Beta ButterflyBetty. Get well soon my lovely! HUGS xx**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think. xxx**

**In from the cold ~ Chapter 13.**

We enjoyed our meal together before relaxing in the living room with coffee and some delicious white chocolate chip cookies Esme had taken with her.

Charlie picked up Renee's photo. "Edward, you made this frame didn't you?"

He nodded. "Yes at school."

The wooden frame was one of my most prized possessions. There was a small heart engraved into the wood. I always thought it was for my Mum. Edward had made it just for this picture. He kept a copy of it in a frame too.

We finished the coffee, Carlisle & Dad accepted Edward's offer of something a bit stronger. I watched as Edward and my Dad wandered through to the kitchen, cringing when I heard him ask…"So Edward, what are your intentions towards my little girl?"

I went to stand up to go and rescue Edward but Carlisle caught my elbow and tugged me to sit back down beside him.

"Bella, I asked Jasper the same question when I discovered he was dating my Baby Girl. It's what we Dad's do."

I laughed and snuggled into Carlisle's side as his arm pulled me closer. "Yes…but you didn't have a gun with you when you had that conversation…"

"No… that is true and you also hadn't discovered your daughter was living with him, and her dressing gown hanging on the back of the bathroom door, and her underwear in a basket in the laundry room!" Esme told Carlisle as she laughed at me blushing furiously.

"Oh, no…"

I hid my face in Carlisle's side. They both laughed at me, Carlisle kissing the top of my head.

"Well, it could be worse…"

"It could?"

"Are you being safe? Using protection?"

"CARLISLE!" I cringed.

"See, now it's uncomfortable for both of you." He laughed. Esme sighed. "I would love grand children; you would have such pretty babies."

"Who would have pretty babies?" My Dad asked as he wandered back into the living room.

"Edward and Bella…" Esme sighed.

"Bella? **Edward**…I asked you if you had got my daughter pregnant!" He shouted at Edward who went very pale, looked at me with his mouth wide open before looking back at my Dad, stunned and speechless.

"What?" I stood up and ran over to Edward.

"I am not pregnant!"

Edward pulled me close.

"If you were…I would be speechless for all the right reasons." He whispered to me before kissing my cheek.

I was speechless now. I guess this was a talk we should have sooner rather than later. I had not given babies much thought before, well not since we were kids and I made Edward play house with me and my dolls. Alice was too demanding about what our dollies had to wear that I never played dolls with her. I started laughing at the memories.

"What you giggling about there Baby?" Edward asked as he pulled me to sit down in his lap.

"I was thinking about us playing with my dolls." I admitted.

"We thought you were gay." Carlisle admitted. "WHAT?" Edward spluttered.

"You kept playing with those dammed dolls. So we bought you that GI Joe doll so you would have one of your own."

"OH I remember that!" Esme laughed.

Edward blushed and muttered something into my hair.

"What did you say?" she asked her son.

Edward sighed and looked at me. "Bella, what happened to my GI Joe?"

I looked at him and giggled. "He married my Barbie doll!" I shrugged my shoulders before kissing him quickly on his lips, suddenly wishing we were alone.

"Oh yes, Alice had a wedding for them, and we all had to come dressed up in fancy clothes." Carlisle remembered.

"And now you know why we wanted to keep this new part of us to ourselves." I admitted.

"They will all know soon enough." Edward answered.

"I don't see how you will keep it to yourselves much longer. Alice and Rose will know the moment they come here, this house is obviously your home too Bella."

I looked at Esme and nodded.

"We just wanted some time to figure things out. Before everyone started planning our wedding and organising group dates." I explained.

"You will just have to be firm with them all. Make sure you have time to yourselves." Carlisle added.

"That may be easier said than done…you have met your daughter before!" I laughed.

"Bella, if anyone can stand up to Alice it is you." Esme said. Edward nodded.

"We will see." I was worried about their reaction a little. "We didn't want to hurt them, but we needed this time."

Our parents nodded, they knew what we were trying to say.

"We needed to discover who we were in this new relationship without them interfering or trying to make things move faster …" Edward explained.

"I always knew you would end up together." Charlie muttered.

We all looked at him.

"You knew it too, didn't you?" he looked at Esme & Carlisle.

"Oh yes!" Esme laughed. "I am just sorry that it wasn't sooner." I tilted my head to the side.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well it would have saved Edward from the Skank who shall not be named." Esme shuddered as Carlisle burst out laughing.

"I have not heard that name in a while."

"I do my best not to mention her at all." Esme said with venom in her voice.

"Who are we talking about?" questioned Charlie.

"Tanya…" whispered Carlisle into Charlie's ear.

"Ahhh yes…icky dame!" Charlie shuddered. "You know she was picked up for speeding the other night…and when they caught up with her, she was breathalysed and found to be over the legal limit for drink driving…" Charlie sniggered as he gulped back his beer.

"NO!"

"When did that happen?"

"You never said!"

Charlie nodded.

I looked at my father, he was not telling us the whole story.

"Dad?"

"Bella?"  
"Why are you hiding something?" I whispered.

"Not hiding anything Baby Girl."

"Her family would be mortified if anyone found out about that!"

"Yes, and they were, when it sort of came out…"

"How did it SORT of come out?" I asked him laughing.

"_I have no idea_, but it seems all the ladies at the country club know about it. And the gentlemen at her father's work and the reporter at the court house said it was very interesting news."

I looked as his moustache twitched as he tried not to laugh now.

"She had crashed into the hedge at the front door, after driving past the officer. She tried to use the fact she was not actually driving as a defence, since she was busy giving her male passenger some oral relief at the time!"

My father started laughing so much he had tears rolling down his face.

"Her married male passenger."

Esme was unable to speak but Carlisle was laughing so loud now.

"And then…she offered the police officer some favours to get him to drop the charge!"

My dad was wheezing now. I took the beer bottle out of his hand.

"That's when she was arrested…Driving under the influence of drink, lewd conduct in a public place, and soliciting a police officer in an attempt to bribe him!"

Carlisle was now falling over laughing, while Charlie moved closer to him, and slapped his leg.

"And the married man…his wife…is the editor of the journalist's rival newspaper, who is always writing about sleaze and morals of people today!"

That was it… we were all laughing now, including Esme.

"Oh her whole self righteous family will be mortified!"

"Wait, how did the press find out about it?" Edward asked.

My dad said nothing, shrugged his shoulders, and winked at me before asking who wanted another beer, "Since I am not working tomorrow or driving anyone home!"

"And I am not offering anyone oral relief in the car!" Esme giggled.

I splutter on my drink, Charlie laughed really loudly, Carlisle mutter, "Damn!" and Edward groaned before hiding his head in my hair.

"Mother!"

"What?" Esme asked trying to look innocent.

"And you are sober!" Edward exclaimed.

"Oh yes, when your Mother is drunk… she gets over excited and last time it almost led to her biting me too hard!" Carlisle explained.

"Drunken BJ's are dangerous..."agreed Charlie.

I didn't know if I should laugh or cry.

"I remember when your mother almost fell off the bed, and she still had her mouth…"

"OK…that's enough parent sex talk." I shouted while putting my hands over my ears.

"Edward…make them stop!" I cried to my love before I noticed his head was under a cushion trying to block out the conversation.

Esme was wiping tears away from her eyes.

"How are things going with you & Sue?" Carlisle asked. It seemed it was open season on sex talk now.

"Well…"

"NO…that's enough now! Esme, for the love of your children, take them home now!"

"Bella, are you sure you are ok with me & Sue?"

"Yes Dad, I am delighted, but I don't want to talk about your sex life with her!" I explained.

"We are all adults here Baby Girl." He nodded repeatedly as he slurred his words a little now.

"Yes, Edward…you know you need to make sure you look after your girls needs in the bedroom…" Carlisle was now adding to our embarrassment.

I stood up and went to go to collect their jackets.

"Time to go now parents." Edward was trying to get both our fathers up off the sofa and towards the door.

"Drive safe." I said as I hugged them both.

They both kissed my cheek and hugged me tight.

"He will look after you." My Dad assured me, not that I needed any reassurance from him on how much Edward would look after me. I nodded and turned back to smile at Edward.

"He will." Carlisle agreed.

Esme gave us both cuddles and kisses before turning towards the drunken Dad's.

"OK Boys. Come on let's get you home." Esme took each of them by the arm and started to walk towards the door.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder before leaning down to kiss the top of my head.

"Parents…"

"I know…just when you think they have grown up…"

We started laughing again.

"Time to settle Jake and Emily down, then time for bed I think." I started collecting up the glasses and beer bottles while Edward let Jake & Emily outside for the last time.

Within a few moments we were all tidy and Edward lifted me up into his arms.

His lips soft and gentle against mine.

"I made a promise to you Dad that I would always look after you My Love."

I smiled at him. The love in his eyes told me he would always try to keep this promise.

"Starting now…" he winked and carried me through to the bed room, before showing me just how much he loved me.


End file.
